Begin Again
by hippieofthesea
Summary: All she ever wanted was a child. What does a lady have to go through to get one?
1. Tonight Is The Night

Grell sat on the roof of the Phantomhive Manor. Her legs dangling from the edge, waiting for a certain demon to arrive. She tossed her hair over her shoulders as the scent in the air changed.

"You're late Bassy dear. It's not polite to make a lady wait for almost ten minutes. I could catch death from the cold."

Her head cocked to her side, meeting his gaze. The once chocolate eyes were turned to their intense vermillion hue.

"An explanation would be in order Sutcliffe. I don't understand why I agreed to this meeting."

She got onto her feet approaching him with caution. His eyes were locked onto every movement she made. Her hands raised from her sides, almost to show that she meant no harm.

"Sebastian my darling...I want to strike a deal with you. Nothing that would cause you to get into any trouble. I just want something that I know you need."

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. Her face slightly lower from the height difference. He looked into her eyes, scanning them for any lies.

" Do you think that I'm going to hurt you? Think I'm going to strike when you're most vulnerable?"

The colour of the hue flickered in his eyes. The smell of roses and mint filled his nostrils as she spoke. He leaned forward almost touching the their noses.

" You know that I can fight you Grell. It wouldn't be a problem to take you down right now."

A shiver went down her spine with her conflicting emotions. The fangs beginning to stick out from under his lips.

"I don't want to fight you. If anything, I want to do something else that'll make you're blood hot."

She pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes, kissing him. He made no attempt to stop her. His hand lowered down her side, resting on her hip. He pulled away slowly looking into her eyes again.

" Are you trying to seduce me?" he said in a low tone. She giggled shaking her head. Her hands moved lower, palming the front of his coat.

"Oh darling...I said I wanted to give you something you want. I know being around that brat has kept you from having anything sinful."

His eyebrow raised curiously. "So, you're saying that you want to give yourself to a demon? Do you understand that your kind will know?"

She moved her hand up to his tie, twisting her fingers around it. "I can't help but want it Sebastian. I know I've been nagging you with the notion of having your children. The thing is...I meant what I said."

A smirk appeared on his face; the fangs being more visible. "So you're saying that you really want to create a hybrid child? You know, no such child has come to exist."

Her hand moved to her locks, twirling them playfully. "It can't be helped dear. Reapers have been cursed with the inability to make children. The only way to have them is to mate with an angel or a demon."

Sebastian moved away looking serious. "You really want me to father a child for you? Will the jokes never cease with you Grell?"

She looked hurt moving closer to him. "Darling, no. It's not a joke. I really want to have a child Sebastian. You don't even have to be known to them if you don't want to. All I ask is that you give one to me."

Her eyes began to tear as she spoke. Her throat closing with each word. He gave no change of his features. He approached her, lifting her chin up.

" You have to understand that a demon pregnancy can be quite painful. Are you really willing to go through the process of having a child wanting to rip your flesh open to escape?" He eyes were illuminated as he spoke.

She looked at him, unblinking. "I'm more than ready. I've been wanting this since my petty human life. I've read about the different types of demon pregnancy."

His eyes widened pulling away again. "What do you mean that you've read about it?" His features sharpened more with his curiosity.

"I was given a book a century ago by a friend. It was full of details about different demon types. Including their mating habits and pregnancy ordeals."

He stared at her, trying his best to not show the shock. "Where did you get that book? Where did they get the book?"

"I told you I don't know. It was a gift since they said they didn't need it." His eyes scanned hers for any sign of a possible lie. He moved closer grasping her hand. He changed his features back to the charming butler she knew.

He kissed her hand, making sure to give each knuckle its own attention. He smiled seeing the sudden weakness in her face. He knew he had her where he wanted her.

"I'll make you a deal Grell. If you can bring me this book of demon knowledge; I'll make love to you until you're pregnant."

Her eyes widened looking at the smirk on his face. "Are you serious?! You'll really give me a child?!"

Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She couldn't contain it any longer, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Sebastian! Yes! I'll run home and grab it." She kissed him deeper then the last time, holding his shoulders. She pulled away having her heart flutter.

He fixed his suit looking out onto the layout of the manor. "Very well. Come back in half an hour and we'll meet in the garden. Have it with you Grell."

She giggled summoning her scythe in her hands. "You better not disappoint my darling. I'll be back."

With that, she walked the the portal disappearing into the night. Sebastian sighed heavily as for the first time in almost two hundred years; he felt pain in his heart.

"I hope that book isn't what I had left you...my dear child."


	2. Moonlight

Grell walked through the portal holding a large leather bound book. She walked towards the garden with butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Sebastian stood at the centre by the fountain waiting patiently for her. He looked at his pocket watch seeing that only fifteen minutes had passed.

"Sebastian darling...I can see that you were really waiting for me to come for you." He looked up seeing the book in her hands. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach.

"I see you weren't lying about it. May I?" His hand extended towards her with a smile masking his emotions. She nodded handing it to him.

He opened it scanning the pages. He touched it gently having the memory of his son flashing through his mind. He looked at her as if she would know what became of him.

"So this is yours now Grell? Who was the one to give it to you?" He kept his gaze on her, watching her fidget with her gloves.

"You're may not like the answer Bassy...I still need to tell you however. It was my dear William. Back in Academy, he gave it to me as a Graduation present. He said I would have better use for it."

She looked at him completely nervous. He let out a deep sigh placing the book on the edge of the fountain. He wrapped his arm around her waist pressing her against him.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest. His eyes returning to the bright hue that made her weak. "A promise a promise Grell. The good thing about Demons is that we can tell if those we mate with are pregnant from the act right away."

His fangs started coming out as he spoke. Her face began to turn red in a very vulnerable way. "What's wrong Grell? Never had a demon willing to fuck you?"

She shook her head resting her hands on his chest. "It's not that. I didn't expect you to be so lewd. It's quite sexy." She forced her attention on the task at hand.

Sebastian lowered her onto the ground. He, like a real gentleman, started to undo the buttons from her her shirt and coat. "Sebastian? I can do that myself you know."

He shook his head as he pulled his gloves off with teeth. "Oh no Grell. I want to make sure to have this experience burned into your memory."

She felt a shiver going down her back. His hands kept moving quickly, putting her shirt and coat next to the book and gloves.

He hovered over her naked torso. His eyes scanning the milky white skin beneath him. She felt shame and humiliation hit her for what she was. He could sense the feeling of discomfort from her physical condition.

He lowered his head to hers. He grabbed her chin, tilting to expose her neck. "You shouldn't feel shame. You're quite delectable to someone like me. I just need to hear what you sound like submitting to me."

He licked along the crook of her neck, tasting the her near perfect skin. "I want to see you come undone by my hands."

He continued to lick and suck at the tender flesh. His hands moving down to her sides, holding her still. Small gasps escaped her lips, knowing that he was leaving reminders of his work.

His made his way along her neck, stopping to leave dark bite marks. Her body shocked her with the mix of pain and pleasure. He turned her head kissing her deeply.

His hands moved farther down her body, hooking his fingers on the hoops of her pants. He skillfully yanked them off, tossing them off to the side.

The lace panties holding tightly to the semi hard organ. She tried her best to hold her legs closed. He grabbed the back of her thigh with one hand, dragging his nails along her skin.

She moaned feeling the sudden pain. He used his other hand to pull off his tie, setting with the rest of the pile. "You don't have to hide from me. You wanted this remember?"

He unbuttoned his shirt allowing her to view his well-built physique. She looked at him with hooded eyes, chewing on her bottom lip. She felt her panties becoming quite uncomfortable.

He undid his zipper catching her gaze. He chuckled, having his voice become low and rich. With one motion, he removed his pants and underwear, revealing his hard cock.

She gasped noticed the massive length. "Se- Sebastian...it's so big." He hovered over her, grubbing the ends of her panties. "I'm glad you like it, but I can't be the only one naked."

She lifted her hips off the ground, let it peel off her body. He held each leg delicately as he took the lacey item off. He grabbed her length, pumping it slowly.

She jerked her head back, moaning loudly. He lowered his head, licking the collarbone. The cool feeling of the wet skin gave her goosebumps. He moved down to her nipples, licking and sucking them. Scrapping his fangs across the tips of the buds.

A silent cry barely made it out of her mouth when she raised her hand to her mouth. She chewed on the back of her hand.

He reached up pulling her hand away. Blood slowly dripping from the self-inflicted wound. A low growl could be heard as he sniffed the fragrant aroma.

"It's a lot richer than human blood." The tip of his tongue lapping it up. The colour of his eyes got more vibrant, his cock twitching from the euphoric taste.

The goosebumps going along her skin were getting worse. He continued to lick and suck on the wound wanting more.

She pulled her hand away, lifting her body up to a sitting position. Her hand rested on his chest, pushing him onto his back.

"Relax my sweet. You'll have plenty of time for that. You can devour me after you claim me."

He watched her lower herself down between his legs. She clasped his thighs, staring at his weeping member. Their eyes met looking at the same desire each other had.

She touched the head with her fingertips ever so slightly. An airy gasp left his lips with the contact. She grinned wrapping her hand around the base.

She lowered her head licking the tip painfully slow. He watched her unblinking as she ran her tongue over the slit.

He reached down moving her hair to see her more clearly. She took the head into her mouth, making sure to not let her teeth touch it.

Her eyes looked up at him, hooded with lust. He honestly never expected for her to look so attractive. She moved her mouth lower along the shaft. Cheeks hollowing with the sucking.

His fingers ran along her bangs to the rest of her scalp. She moaned softly forcing herself to swallow as much of his length as she could.

"You're look incredible like this Grell. I could enjoy this attention."

Her head bobbed at a slow pace getting her throat used to the intruder. Her eyes closed, keeping the moment of their foreplay lasting.

His eyes were focused on her actions. He grunted softly as to not disturb her. She moved lower with each suck until she finally reached the base.

He was surprised she could take it all it. He made sure to keep his length pretty well endowed. He could become more of his demon self in this situation. After all, she had requested to mate to with one.

She moaned a bit louder moving faster with each retraction of her head. The tip of her tongue moved with ease along the slit and head.

He reached out holding her head down as she reached the base again. She took it in deep, her throat relaxing her gag reflex. He chuckled releasing her after a while.

His nails had grown to be two inches long when she opened her eyes. Small horns started to sprout from the top of his head.

"Do you not like what you see? Are you afraid of my full form?"

He sat himself up right as they changes become more rapid. The large black feathered wings popped out of his back. A long, slender tail coming around to the front of his frame.

She stayed quiet with his former finishing off. She chewed her bottom lip holding back a moan.

His cock had grown a foot more in size. His large wings spread out, covering them in shadows. Their eyes illuminated in the darkness.

"I'm not afraid of you Sebastian. Given name or no. You are an entity that has been calling out to me without realisation."

A soft chuckle could be heard from the demon's throat. "You sounds pretty brave to be wanting this form Grell."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up onto his waist. She let out a small gasp feeling a small amount of fear running through her.

She reached her arms out to him, wrapping them around his neck. Her eyes closed kissing him deeply as the fear moved to the back of her mind.

He kept his eyes on her, making sure there was no more hesitation in her body. Being in his form allowed him to sense the slightest thing.

She lowered her body down to his lap. His cock resting against her cheeks, making a shiver course through her.

Reaching behind her, her hand touched the massive member, fingers wrapping around the base. They continued their kiss, his tongue pressing roughly against her lips.

She opened up with excitement, their tongues sliding against each other, avoiding the razor-sharp rows. He cupped her ass firmly. His claws pressing into her flesh.

She groaned, wincing at the feeling of her skin breaking. This still didn't stop their kiss, making it more heated. She hand moved, pumping it slowly with her own nails scraping along his cock.

He grunted snapping his hips up, making her nails drag hard down. She finally broke the kiss taking in a deep breath of air she didn't need.

Her eyes finally open to see his focused on her. They had such lust coating them. His mouth was open, licking his lips slowly with that long, pointed tongue.

She smiled slightly lowering her head. Her hair leaking onto his torso tickling his abdomen. He let go of one of her cheeks to cup her face.

His claw smearing the small droplets of blood along her bottom lip. Her mouth opened up letting her tongue taste them.

His cock twitched from the sight. He pulled his hand away using his claw to cut his index finger. He pressed it back to her lips, squeezing it.

Her tongue flicked the first drop, she then sucked on the point letting the taste settle. Her eyes widened feeling the rush of pleasure flowing through her veins.

He moved his hand away kissing her forcefully. She moaned loudly kissing back, her teeth pressing onto his bottom lip. Small droplets began to form, meeting their tongues as they fought for dominance. She soon lost the fight having her own erection distracting her.

He loved claiming her small frame with his body. Having a reaper not only wanting him sexually, but also, wanting to mate with him was nothing he heard of.

He pulled away from her, taking her breath with him. A small whine could be heard from her throat. He gave her a quick peck on the lips as he laid down.

He grabbed her hips, flipping her around to face his monstrous cock. He spread her ass to see the small puckered hole.

He extended his long tongue, rubbing the tip against the hole. She gasped loudly grabbing his length with both hands.

She pumped it slowly, bring the tip to her lips. She took the head in hearing a moan from behind her. The tip of her tongue returning to play with the slit.

Sebastian pulled his tongue away from her, opening his mouth wide. He licked each digit, making sure they were completely coated in saliva. He watched her moving down.

She pushed more into her throat trying to force as much as she could. He reached up spanking her hard with the remaining hand.

Her body tensed up almost gagging. She relaxed herself bobbing to free some of her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed sucking it with such vigor.

One clawed digit pressed against her entrance. He pushed it in slowly making sure to massage the ring. He panted quietly watching her carefully.

Her legs started to shake feeling the ease of the finger making its way deep inside her. She held his thighs, her arms propping her up.

He quickly moved onto two, then three. He kept scissoring and twisting his fingers. She moaned louder with the depth of the digits going in deeper.

He pulled the fingers out slowly, making sure to not touch the bundle of nerves inside her. He reached forward grabbing the roots of her hair. He pulled her back having a pop coming from his cock escaping her lips.

"Are you ready for the main event? Are you sure you can handle it?"

Closing her eyes from the pain, she let out a low grunt. "Of course I am. I've wanted this so much."

He spun her around again to have her face him. He leaned in kissing her lips once more. Her lips had gotten so swollen since the last time.

He grabbed his cock giving it a few more pumps pushing his tongue back in her mouth. The taste on their tongues had change, only making him harder.

He held the underline of the head moving it towards her entrance. He rubbing the head against it. He turned his head wanting to see her expressions.

Once the tip started to push she closed her eyes tightly. He grinned having her skin flush from the intruder entering her willing hole.

She pierced her bottom lip hooking her legs onto around his waist. He growled watching the droplets slowly moving along her leaned down licking it off of her.

"You do you know that reaper blood isn't as bad as they say. It's seems to awaken my senses."

She opened her mouth looking more desirable with the red liquid seeping onto her tongue.

"Demon blood does the same for me. It seems to be almost like an aphrodisiac. To think our kind has never tried to mate before."

She was caught off guard he he snapped his hips upward. He slipped in a lot more of his cock with little hesitation on her part.

Small gasps could be heard from the crook of his neck where she has hidden her face. She took in a sharp breath pressing her legs into his sides. Lowering her frame down, forcing more of the length to fill her.

His hands held her hips helping her trying to take in more. He leaned down kissing her again to calm her. Her hands met his holding onto then tightly.

Small moans made their way into their kiss. She finally stopped moving at having taking a good portion of his member into her frame.

He chuckled pulling away from her lips. "I'm glad to see that you know how much you can take. If I was a real beast, I'd force the whole thing in."

Her pants were shaky looking up from the mess of her sticking bangs. "There is a limit to everything I'm afraid dear. Even a lady like me can't have it all at once."

He moved her bangs out of her face kissing her neck. He moved slowly at first to not try and hurt her. Being in his full form made it a little harder resist the urge to take her.

He pulled out slowly only leaving the head inside. He lifted her chin keeping his eyes fixed on hers. "Don't you dare shut your eyes. Keep them on me."

She nodded slowly feeling the intensity of his sexual power. He pushed it back with a good thrust of his hips. She clawed his chest as she took more than before.

He held her face keeping their eyes on each other. He rocked his hips, keeping his thrusts slow and deep. His eyes burning in the shadow of his wings.

Grell was hypnotised by his every move. Full demon form or not, he was so damn sexy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering her hips down to meet his.

He lowered his head kissing her deeply. This kiss was not as harsh as they others. It was simple. Gentle.

It took them both by surprise even though they kept it going as such. His speed began to pick up with transitions from grunts to soft moans.

Their noises became louder with movements. Grell reached between their torsos pumping her neglected member. She moaned having her body getting stimulation from all ends.

He leaned back watching her work her body. He licked his lips dragging his nails drown her back. His nails leaving dark red streaks, almost drawing blood.

She gasped loudly having the pain only increasing her pleasure. He spanked her hard, the head touching the bundle of nerves inside her.

Gripping her length tightly, she kept pumping, pushing her hips back to make him go in deeper. Her other hand palming along his chest; her knuckles were almost white from her grip around her member.

He moaned loudly seeing how much of his cock she could take. He sat up holding her closer to him. He took her hand away from her erection, replacing it with his own.

She didn't argue him, putting her hand back on his shoulder. Her moans and gasps got shorter as he started to increase his speed yet again.

Her nails dug into his skin piercing it. He moaned loudly as small blood trails ran along his arms and torso. Pain was always welcomed with pleasure.

"I think you're having a little too much fun Grell. I'm going to have to take control, " he said in a low, husky voice.

Her eyes half closed looking at him in confusion. "Whatever do you mean darling? I thought you were already in control."

He chuckled kissing her again. He raised his body lowering her onto her back. She looked so vulnerable; actually looking like beautiful woman.

He grabbed her legs spreading them wider. Her legs tensed up feeling a exposed. He growled lowly seeing the throbbing, weeping member.

He started thrusting again, holding her lower half from touching the ground. He groaned slamming in deeper.

Her moans slowly got louder with her words breaking out. "More...please..." He slammed in harder abusing the spot making all noises from her grow shorter.

His claws dung deeper into her flesh breaking the skin on her hips. She winced for a second, continuing to pant and beg. He hadn't have a greedy lover who he could abuse like this in a long time.

He lifted one hand to her lips. She took his claws into her mouth sucking them clean. A deep rumble of a growl escaped him. He positioned himself, getting in to only hit her prostate.

She clawed his arm not being able to focus or think any longer. The world had disappeared except for them. Two figures in the night fornicating. Every touch from him was absolutely delicious.

She felt the familiar bubbling in her stomach. Her eyes closing, not being able to hold on for much longer.

He leaned down bringing his mouth to her shoulder. He bit down hard tearing the skin open. The explosion of blood was all it took.

She released hitting their torsos with hot white liquid. He let go of her, drinking up the blood that was in his mouth. He pound harder giving in to his own orgasm.

He moan feeling his essence being poured into her. He held them together for a moment longer looking into each other's eyes. It was pleasant to see her weak and breathless because of him.

He pulled out of her sitting back. She pushed herself up on shaking arms. She looked at him catching her breath. "That was amazing Sebastian."

He turned to her seeing there was a glow to her. He knew demon seed was potent but never knew it could work this fast. He slowly reverted back to the current form he had.

She leaned against him feeling the soreness from the wounds and her body from the inside. "Did it work? Or are we going to have to do this again?"

He looked down at her shaking his head. The usual Butler face was back on as he lied. "I'm afraid not. We'll have to try again for this Grell. Whenever your schedule is open."

She lifted her head thinking about it. "I should be working mid morning until sundown for the next two weeks. We can meet in the early morning or evening if you'd like?"

He got up beginning to dress himself handing her clothes over to her. "We'll meet in the morning. Please be here before my master wakes up."

She buttoned up her shirt getting up off the floor. "Okay. I'll make sure to be quiet from your sake."

They quickly got dressed leaving the center. Grell held her book tightly in her grasp jumping through the portal. She arrived at home setting up the shower and a first aid kit for her wounds. Once she got out, she pulled up the book again.

She looked through the book for reference to crow demon pregnancies. The idea of only being pregnant for five months was nice. However, being forced to have the baby clawing it's way out wasn't so. She closed it up going to bed with her alarm set for the morning to come. Her biology already responding with a womb begin to form as she slept.


	3. Tainted

The heaping mess of tangled limps laid on the bed of the small town house. The red strands pooled across the bed, sticky and slick with sweat.

The two figures kissed passionately as they came down from their high. Sebastian broken the kiss looking down at Grell. Her eyes coated with the remaining lust of their activities.

It's been like this for a week. Twice a day, once before dawn and again after dark. He knew he couldn't hide her pregnancy for much longer. He sat back up placing his hand on her stomach.

"It's your lucky day Grell. You're with child."

Shock took over, the feeling of everything slowed down. She propped herself up looking at him wide eyed. "Are you serious? I...oh my...wow."

Tears began to formed at the corners of her eyes as her hands rested on her stomach. The idea alone made everything she'd been through worth it. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

He held her waist kissing back. Whatever the hybrid child would become was now something to think about it. One of his hands moved instinctively to her abdomen.

The touch sent shivers down her body feeling the warmth in it. She knew it wasn't an option to think of them together in that sense. What was she expecting? A wedding, a home, more children...No.

She broke the kiss looking at him with the purest of adoration. "You really have no idea what this means to me. Thank you for this."

He smirked, getting a little big headed from the knowledge of his potent seed. "It was pleasant to have something sinful to hold my hunger."

"Well, I'm glad it was helpful to the both of us. I still have to know if you'll be wanting to be part of their life. Or, at least, meet them once they're born."

The idea was tempting to be able to be apart of a different child's life. The first one having disappeared without a trace at a young age.

He smiled as usual taking her hands in his. "I would like to at least see them once they're born. I think my genetics are quite strong."

She shook her head looking up at him. "That may be true, but there's still the fact they'll be part reaper. I think dark hair and green eyes are cute. That or, red hair and red eyes."

He rolled his eyes lifting his body off the bed. She followed after him getting dressed rather quickly. He stopped at the door turning back to her. "How do you plan on giving birth?"

She paused standing with her hands on her hips. "I'm honestly not one hundred percent sure. I think I'll ask Undertaker. He knows his way around a body. Surely he can assist."

He blinked looking at her as though she was slightly off her rocker. He moved closer thinking of the size she would be at full term. His hand rested on his stomach again, tracing along a line under her navel.

She stood still looking at his hand. Her bottom lip quivering a bit, getting nervous with his touch. He glanced up trying to defuse the situation. "Don't worry about it. If it comes to the worst, we'll just cut you open and pull the child out."

She took a deep breath looking at her stomach still. "It's not just that. I'm worried about hiding it from sight up in my realm."

"This is true. Now that the child has imprinted you, you'll be smelling like demon to those who can. Let alone the attention of a reaper with child with attract."

He moved away from her walking back towards the door. "You'll have to figure how to mask the smell on your own Grell."

She walked towards the familiar building in her cloak from the human eye. The sign staring down at her with it's owner's name welcoming her. She took a deep breath going passed the door.

The mortician stood above his new coffins studying their work. His long nails tapping along the sides. The sound of door opening stopped his movements looking back at her.

She moved closer letting the cloak be removed for him. It wasn't necessary at this point. She stared at him feeling the nerves getting the best of her.

"Hello there my dear. Come to see a poor old man?"

She placed her hands on her hips tapping her foot. "Doesn't it look like I need help? I know you're the only one I can come to for this."

He moved away from the coffins lifting his hand. He motioned to her to follow her into the back of the building. They walked into a small kitchen like area, pulling out an extra chair for her.

" Sit down and tell dear, sweet, undertaker what is on your mind."

She eyed him sitting in the seat across him. He gave his usual smiled leaning on the table. She took a deep breath holding her hands together.

"I'm pregnant with a demon child."

They stayed in silence looking at each other. He finally smiled grabbing a hold of her hand. "What good news! Congratulations on your baby."

She looked at him dumbfounded on his response. "You-you're not mad at me? You're not outraged that I decide to lay with a demon?!"

He started laughed shaking his head. "Oh no my dear. I think it's about time out kind started mixing with the other races. Angels and Demons have to produce Incubus and Succubi. It'll be an interesting combination to see what we can make."

He got out of his seat, excited he leaned her against the chair pulling up her shirt. His hand rested along her abdomen. "Seems like such a thing is possible."

He moved away from her putting the kettle to boil. "Now tell me, what made you want to come to me?"

She took her gloves off adjusting her shirt. "I can't go to anyone else. You know how they'll treat me if any of the others up in the realm found out."

He looked over his shoulder hearing the sound of fright in her voice. He grabbed the tea and honey from the cabinets. "Sounds like you have a real dilemma."

She looked over at him feeling a coldness to his tone. Maybe it was a mistake to have come here. He put everything together serving her a cup.

"I know that the reapers up there will make your life a living hell. I should know, I created the system you go by."

She picked up her cup listening to him. "You created? I thought you were there after everything was set up?"

He laughed resting his head in his hands. "Not in the slightest. I am death my dear. You're looking at the man forced to have the pleasure from the beginning."

She gasped keeping the edge of the cup to her lips. He smiled moving his bangs aside. "I'm know more than anyone about how the system works. So tell me, how are you going to hide this child?"

She froze up looking down at the table. "I have no idea. I was hoping you would have some sort of an idea." She forced her eyes to look up at him.

"My dear, there's no need for you to be to sad. I know a couple of tricks to help you." He got out of his seat holding out his hand to her.

They walked down the hall into a small bedroom. It was cold and lonely with nothing in it to brighten up the place. He opened up a small set of doors at the top of a dresser.

She sat down on the bed keeping her gaze focused on the small viles of liquid inside. She looked at the labels noticing the ancient text writing across them.

He turned around handing her two of them. "These should do just fine. Sage and Rosemary are some of the scents that normally work as demon repellent for low level ones. They also work to mask the smell of higher level Demons from Angels and Reapers."

She stared at them touching her belly subconsciously. "Won't that hurt the baby?" He shook his head looking at her hand. "No. You're the barrier between that and the child. There's nothing to fear."

She got up pulling him into a hug. So much weight on her shoulders melted away with his help. He chuckled hugging her back, letting her have the comfort. "No need to thank me my dear. You just want to keep your health in mind."

She pulled away with small tears on the corners of her eyes. He used his sleeve to dab them away. "I still think I should thank you for this. I have to repay you for your kindness." He shook his head patting her back. "None of that. You need to focus on yourself my dear."

He held out his arm walking with her back into the main room of his coffins. He held her hands looking at her with a warm glow. "Remember dear, you need to have everything under wraps. Come to me if you need anything else."

She nodded looking at the door. "I'll try my best to. Thank you so much for your help. I still have to repay you for this." She turned back around releasing her grip on him.

He tilted his head to the side eyeing her. "Please do be careful. I would hate for something to become of a mother and her child." Pulling the bangs back over his face, he bowed his head letting her go out the door.

The door closed, following the sound of the clicking of her heels. The heavy feelings of the pregnancy came back with more weight. She threw the shoes off landing on her bed.

The knots of nerves twisted her stomach and congested her chest. Tears began to pour down from onto her cheeks. Was this not what she always wanted?

The exhaustion got the better of her with a loud yawn. Cleaning up her face, she made her way to the bathroom with sleep clothes in hand.

The bath was filled with lavender and camomile flowers. Dipping herself in slowly, the strong scent hit her nostrils, relaxing her body. The warmth of the water consuming her was most pleasant.

She placed her hand on her abdomen letting her mind clear up. No, this IS what she had wanted. This child was everything she had ever dreamed and more. Leaning against the tub with her hair pooled around her she had to start making plans on her child's safety.


	4. Symptoms

The sun rose over the mid-autumn morning as the pile of silk red blankets moved to the sudden noise of her alarm. The redhead groaned smacking the alarm hard making the noise stop. She got out of bed stretching her arms into the air. The roundness of her belly was now more obvious than before.

'Half way over.' she thought to herself touching the bump. She stocked it soothingly humming a bit of her favourite Chopin piece.

With the help of Undertaker, hiding the baby had been a breeze. Though she loved her red coat, it was wasn't much help in the state she was in. She would wear a plaid coat the was too big for her normally.

The wave of nausea hit her hard. The colour along her cheeks became pale as she ran to the restroom. After ten minutes of vomiting, she brushed her teeth, cursing under her breath. Making her way into the kitchen, quickly fixed up some breakfast, still being very health conscious. She sat down with a glass of water cutting into her eggs. The rumbling stopped with the first bite.

"You really are a little parasite aren't you? Telling your mother what to do." She giggled taking a bite out of her toast placing her hand on her bump.

The clock stared at her from across the wall reminding her of her appointment. She groaned shaking her head with her stubborn attitude. Forcing herself to hurry up and finish, picking out an outfit suitable for the human realm.

She pulling out her maternity corset and crinoline out first, setting them aside on the bed. She pulled out a gorgeous long sleeved gown, courtesy of her late madame.

Slipping on the layers, one at a time, she fixed herself up to look a lady of wealth. She sat in front of her vanity getting her box together. The only things she applied were mascara and lipstick. A simple look for a day out. She pinched the top of her cheeks and along her cheekbone for a natural pink tint. The freckles normally not presented on her face were not a bother for her today.

Grabbing her things, she made her way to the human realm, appearing as a portal she made by the old church. Her heels clicking happily with each step as passers by thought of her as a normal human.

The door swung open catching the older reaper's attention. He glanced at her still speaking with a family in mourning. Making her way to the other side of the room, she studied the different coffins, grazing her nails along the outside.

The family soon left holding the now widow tightly. The old man approached her crossing his arms. "You know it's rude to me whenever people keep interrupting the wife when she's in tears. Her family seems like a bunch of greedy idiots."

She nodded looking back at the door. That poor woman having to deal with them alone. "I'm glad to see you came for your check up my dear. We need to make sure the little chick is doing fine."

He motioned for her to follow as they went to his embalming room. Her eyebrow raised looking at him. "Why did you call my child a chick?"

"It's because the father's a crow demon. I know that for a fact." He motioned for her to get in the table. She removed the outer layers of her garments, leaving her in a clear undergown. She climbed up the stool laying on her back. "I know that you would like no other demon's child than our dear Phantomhive Butler."

She looked away feel the tainting of her cheeks. He lifted the gown exposing her swelling stomach. The cold touch of his fingers sent shivers along her body. He touched and massaged along it stopping on her right side. He placed a hand on each side, applying pressure ever so slightly.

"What's wrong? Did you find something?" The worry in her voice being very prominent. Their eyes met as the stoic face was remaining on his features. "Nothing's wrong my dear. I'm counting is all."

There was a small pause when it clicked. "What do you mean counting?!" He cracked a smile moving his hands away. "I mean that you'll be having twins." The room filled with silence as she processed the thought.

"Are you taking the news well my dear?" His voice snapping her back into focus. "Yes... It's just a lot to take in. I don't look pregnant enough for twins."

He placed his hand on the bump, rubbing it in a soothing manner. "It is something to keep in mind. Have you started getting bassinets or maybe clothes?"

"I haven't as of yet. William and some of the others keep dropping by whenever I get sick or weak. I can't have anything exposed with them." She crossed her arms getting upset. "I want to go get the things needed. I'll be due before I know it."

He helped her up letting her get dressed again. "I could help you. I could store the things here in the shop." His voice was quiet, almost pleading for her to give him this chance.

She reached out for him grabbing his hand. "That would be wonderful. You know, for someone that has seen the world change from the start, you could make a good influence on my children. How about you be their grandfather?"

He froze having the idea hit him. "Would you really give me such an honour?" Their eyes fixated on each other's. "Why would I have a reason to lie? I think it'll be a good idea."

A smiled came upon his lips covering his mouth. She grabbed her fan looking back at him. "Thank you for the good news. I have to inform the father about this. I think he'll want to know."

He walked her back to the front of the shop, holding the door open or her. "Please be careful Grell. Demons aren't meant to be the loving type. Don't take it hard if he acts rudely towards your excitement."

She nodded slightly looking back him. "I've been able to convince myself that he and I won't be together to raise them. I know only his actual mate can have him stay." She gave a curtsey before leaving to find the butler in question.

Sebastian came out of the floral shop with his ticket for the placements for the dinner party. He felt his aura tugging him into the direction of the small shop down the street. His eyes glowing for a moment spotting the redhead buying pastries. The glow from her explained it all. She spotted him, paying and waking out.

"It's good to see you again my dear Bassy. I hope you do the news I brought with me?" She giggled placing her hand on her belly. The corner on his lips twitched reading the details of the children. "Shall we talked elsewhere my lady?"

He followed close to her, knowing that the general public would not be fond of a noble lady holding onto a simple butler. They made their way to the townhouse of which the Phantomhive name had. He allowed her inside having made their way to the living room.

As she sat down, he quickly prepared some tea and finger sandwiches for her to have. She smiled taking the cup gingerly in her hands, holding the saucer underneath it. "I know those eyes anyway my dear Sebastian. You can already tell that they're twins can't you?"

He chuckled looking down at her, his eyes illuminating the crimson hue." But of course. What kind of butler do you take me for?" His eyes scanned the twins forming inside her newly formed womb. The two side by side, not yet showing signs of demon genetic dominance.

"I'm surprised that you're able to hide your pregnancy so well. Tell me, have the others not noticed that expanding abdomen?" His eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Her knees buckled seeing the slight change in his features. Composed with grace, she place the cup down. "I have been making sure to cover my tracks. Wearing larger clothes and a more concealing coat." She snatched up a sandwich taking a bite.

"That's surprising simple. What is your plan for the birthing?" His moved closer standing next to her. She drank the rest of what was in her cup, moving it aside. "I'll deal with it when the time comes. Right now I want to enjoy this."

Their eyes making their own communication. She got up moving her arms around his neck. The hue growing stronger in brightness with her movement. Their lips met with hunger, her hands running through his locks, his hands on her lower back.

What could be so wrong with indulging again? They continue to kiss passionately, his hands and doing the the ribbons attached to the back of the dress. No one else was home after all, the young prince and his servant staying there were gone to visit back home.

As the layers of her dress began to cascade onto the floor, he picked her up in only the under dress. Her eyes now completely hooded with lust, maybe there was something to this pregnancy. After all, that made him claim her a little more.

Making their way up to the top of the staircase, he threw open the master bedroom doors setting her onto the bed. He went back shutting the doors and locking them making sure they were not disrupted. Their eyes made contact again giving them each the certainty that this is what they wanted. He began to loosen his tie pulling the gloves with his teeth. As they continued their session of undressing, Sebastian had never felt more in control, more powerful. Was this what it was like to be claiming someone as their own? To be able to own someone's body with their full submission for him to be able to release his seed into and have no regrets, or possible downfall?


	5. Movement

Sitting at the office desk twirling her crimson locks in her hand, Grell decided to go ahead and finish up the paperwork that was needed. She chewed on the bottom of her pen subconsciously as she stared down at the paperwork of the previous reapings. The small bumps that lined her womb began to move almost in the circular motion.

She grown from the slight pain and discomfort patting her belly. She glanced over at the clock seeing that it was almost her break time knowing that yet again, she would need to give herself a small snack to satisfy the parasites.

In a sudden turn of events, one of her children decided to park themselves close to her bladder putting pressure on it. With a groan, she got out of her seat holding on to her belly. She grabbed her new coat covering herself as best she could, walking out the door.

William walked down the hall holding his empty coffee tumbler in his hands. He noticed his subordinate trying to sneak out of her office clinging onto her coat for dear life. With his eyebrow raised he followed her keeping his distance just so she would not hear him.

"What are you doing?" She jumped up almost instantly glancing back at her supervisor. "What am I doing? You mean what are you doing?! I'm just trying to run to the bathroom like a normal person does. Who the hell sneaks up on the lady when she's trying to make her way there?"

His gaze moved down to her coat. It held rather tight around her for such a huge jacket. Without her approval, he pulled it aside revealing her stomach. His mouth dropped looking down as burning in his blood could be felt.

"What the hell have you done?" His voice was almost a whisper. She quickly covered herself looking at the horror across his face. His usual face was anger was intensifying.

The caine teeth began to extend. The tip of his ears pointed and extended. The colour of his eyes changed to the same shade as the father of her children.

She gasped covering her mouth. "W-William...you're a demon..." He stood still seeing the reflection of in her eyes. He ran passed her into his office locking the door. She pressed her back again the wall placing her hand on her chest.

William paced through his office trying his best to calm down. He took deep breaths trying his best to change his features back. He hadn't had a slip up like this in almost one hundred years.

He stood in front of the mirror watching as his features returned to normal. His emerald eyes glancing back at him as he let out a sigh. He combed his hair with his fingers fixing himself more. He stared at himself making sure the familiar stoic nature had returned before walking out the door.

Grell was pregnant with hybrid children. The idea spun around in his mind as he walked down the hallway keeping calm. He opened her office door to find her gone.

Undertaker whistled a nursery rhyme cleaning his hands of the blood from the small child behind him. 'Whopping cough...how unfortunate.'

Banging could be heard at the door causing a sour expression on his face. He walked to the front opening it. The redhead jumped inside holding her stomach protectively. "William found out...I also found out something about Will..."

He hurried her inside letting her rest in his kitchen. He made her warm milk and honey letting her relax. "I'm guessing you found our that he's demon born?"

She looked surprised for a moment before leaning on her arm. "Of course you'd know about it. How did he become a reaper?"

"He wanted a different life. Said he wasn't meant to be a demon. That his parents cursed the day he was born. I have the ability to change him with the help of some unsavory resources." His expression being so serious as his voice lowered.

A shiver went through her body making the twins twist and move. She groaned holding onto her belly. He got up quickly moving to her side." What's wrong?"

"I guess they decided to get more violent with their movements. Little ones don't like seeing me like this I guess." she forced a smiled as they forced themselves right under her ribs.

He rubbed her back soothingly trying his best to relax her. He handed her back her cup trying to get her to drink. "Here you go my dear. Try to calm yourself go ahead and relax once you do."

She groaned rubbing her belly as she took deep breaths. She nodded at his comment continuing her cycle of breathing until the two infants settle down. She took the cup drinking the rest of the milk and honey.

The older reaper made his way back into the the stove area, taking the dirty dishes and washing them keeping a close eye on her. "So tell me my dear, how did the father take the news?"

"He actually took it pretty well. You can tell by the smug look on his face that he was proud of his work. We actually... ended up making love again. The thing was it wasn't out of asking for a favor. If anything, it seems so natural, so wanted between the two of us."

Her eyes looked upon the floor thinking of their session at the townhouse. It was fantastic as always, it was just more passionate, more gentle. He move closer to her raising her face with his index finger. Their eyes met as he looked like he could read her soul.

"It really does sound like he's grown fond of you my dear. Maybe there's hope in a possible relationship? Or maybe it's just an old man taking situations and twisting them for his own amusement." He patted her head having her relax back onto her chair.

Her heart stung hearing him. Her hands rested in her stomach thinking about it. "I honestly think he's using the excuse to have me as something to release his frustration on. At the same time, he's been acting better. The truth is, I can't tell if it's genuine or part of the butler act."

"Only with time. Then will we be able to see a true answer...that or just ask him." She stayed silent not wanting to think of Sebastian's answer. She sat up having a shock going through her body.

Undertaker crouched down next her holding her hand. "What's wrong my dear?!" She grunted not able to firm words from the pain. He picked her up taking her to his embalming room laying her on the table. He grabbed his stethoscope peeling her uniform aside listening to her stomach.

The twins seemed to be getting more violent with each passing minute. "You still have a month to go...I have to get the father, maybe it has something to do with his genetics."

Sebastian shuffled through paperwork with the schedule that his young master would be following for the next three weeks while away from the manor. His eyes moved off the paper as the reaper appeared from a portal at the other side of the room.

"What's the occasion? It must be special for you to appear like that." He placed everything down moving closer to him. "It's Grell. The children seem to be causing her great distress. She still has a little while to wait on so it has to deal with your part in this. Come with me."

Before Sebastian could appose, he was dragged through the portal. Grell clawed at the table trying to sit up. She spotted then through blurry vision as tears ran down her cheeks. Undertaker ran back to her side trying to sooth her.

The red hue returned to his eyes scanning her form. His eyes widened moving closer to them. "You need to hold her still. I need to do something that'll calm them, however, it'll hurt her for the time being."

The older man nodded holding her down. "It'll be okay my dear." He grabbed a clean cloth stuffing it into her mouth so she wouldn't bite her tongue. With that, Sebastian extended his fangs biting into his arm. He exposed her stomach rubbing his blood across it. The children jerked inside her making her scream. Undertaker held her with all his strength as he watched the skin moved. It looked like the small limps were pressing outward.

She passed out in his arms having the skin along her stomach going back to normal. He let her rest looking at him with concern across his features. "What happened? What caused this?"

"Normally, demons consume blood to sooth our young. However, I don't know the effects of her doing so will be. We drink at least two to three pints a day. I'm sure that would end up making her ill instead. My blood is making more of a seal to keep them from desiring it. They'll continue to grow normally without pestering her."

He turned his attention to them licking the wound to heal it. Undertaker nodded moving closer to him. "Her superior knows now of them. I'll be making arrangements to have her leave without being reprimanded by the society."

Sebastian glanced at Grell feeling a tug at his heart. He showed no sign of it at all. "Tell me once you do. I do want to see them be born. Their mine after all." He gave him a bow leaving the two alone.


	6. The Hunt Begins

Grell opened her eyes looking around the room. The faint smell of iron caught her nose as she pushed herself to sit up. The dark dried blood caked along her belly made her think of what had happened before her passing out. She groaned getting onto her feet looking around the room.

Boxes lined the sides of the room with her name scribbled across each one. She made her way down the hall hearing the sounds of talking. She kept herself along the wall trying to listen in.

"That's almost everything. I'm just missin' the main furniture. I'll have to jump through hoops to get them here."

Heart stopped hearing the familiar Scottish accent. She peaked over seeing the dirty blonde facing the older reaper. Their eyes met softening as he beckoned her to them. Eric turned around looking at his friend.

"Red!" He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. He quickly backed away resting his hand on her stomach. "I am so sorry. You alright?"

"Yes of course. What are you doing here? Why do these boxes have my name on them?" Undertaker took her hand stroking it gently. He smiled moving her to a seat.

"I think it would be best to have you away from the society. Your boss knows and I can't risk you or your children getting into any sort of danger." His eyes gave a pleading look as he squeezed her hand.

"I know I'd have to hide and have them here but to run away seems so, surprising." Her voice had sadness with it as she held his hand tightly. "Where would we go?"

Eric stepped forward giving her a set of keys. "I'm givin' ya my old home in Scotland. It's out in the countryside." He placed them in her hands kissing them. "You mean a lot to me. From the day I took you under my wing."

She teared up nodding. "That's so sweet of you. You really didn't have to do that. It's your home still." He rested his head on hers rocking her in his arms. "I know. You need to have a place for them to grow. The society isn't that place."

He lifted her chin kissing the top of her head. "You're like the bratty child I wish I saw grow up." He smiled placing his hand on her stomach rubbing it gently. "You need to trust me. I'll even go visit as their favourite uncle."

She smiled feeling the twins moving. "I think they like you already." Undertaker moved to the kitchen bringing her tea and finger sandwiches. He handed them to her patting her head.

She took them eating them happily. Eric smiled rubbing his hands together. "I'll have to leave and get the rest of your things. From what I heard, William went off to go look for you."

"Has he gone by my home yet?" She looked at him getting nervous. "That was the first place he checked. So as soon as I got word from this old man, I waited for Will to leave before packin' for ya."

He opened the portal looking back at her. "You need to just stay low and be out of sight. I'll let you know when he's back in our realm so you can leave the country." He waved to her stepping back to other realm.

William stepped out of his portal into the empty corridor of the Phantomhive Manor. He wrinkled his nose smelling the demon coming from the shadows. He turned around looking into the glowing eyes of his father.

"Hello again William. Nice of you to have stop by and visit. To what do I owe the honour?" William moved closer, his hand tightening around his scythe. "Where is Sutcliffe?"

"Now, why would you be asking me?" His voice was calm as his eyebrow raised pushing the question further. The Reaper clenched his teeth looking at him as his own eyes begin to change into the red hue. "You know exactly where she is. I need to know, after all it looks like you made this mess."

The demon let his tongue run across his fangs moving closer to his son. "I guess you really did find out. What is it to you weather I gave her a child... Or perhaps... Maybe you're upset because you wished it was yours?"

He rushed to the older man grabbing his jacket pulling him down. "How dare you! You know nothing of my intentions. I need to have her punished for willing to hold a child in her."

Sebastian pushed him off fixing himself. "It sounds like jealousy to me. I will not tell you of her location. After all, what monster destroys his siblings?" He looked down at him keeping his stance.

"You're are the real monster. We don't even know what kind of children they will turn out to be. A good reason I never got involved." He quickly shut his mouth having the words escape his lips.

His father raised an eyebrow looking down at him. "It sounds like you have feelings for her...maybe you should've said something before she came running into my arms." He chuckled seeing more of his nature coming to light.

William growled moving closer to him. "You wouldn't understand logic. We can't mate. If I gave into my own lust I would have given up my position as a reaper for it." A small voice in his head telling him he was wrong about his thoughts.

Sebastian chuckled leaning against the wall. "It sounds like an excuse. You could've easily pulled out or have her swallow." The thought of himself doing such actions with the redhead feeling the familiar wave going through his body.

William glared at him as his nose wrinkled. "Of course you would be the one thinking of something so lewd." He fixed himself up trying to change himself back taking in a deep breath. "Just tell me where she is or I'll have to search this realm bit by bit."

Sebastian moved closer grabbing his son's blazer. "Listen here boy; I won't let you touch them. You made your decision to leave. Your mother wanted you dead because you weren't the type of demon she was. I never wanted you out of my life."

William turned his head looking away from him. "Why didn't you go looking for me? Did you not care if I was dead or missing?" His eyes beginning to sting.

"Of course I looked for you. I searched everywhere I could think of until I covered this realm. You were no longer there. I felt as though my whole world was shattered. From that I fought your mother and had her killed for driving you away. I love my children...that's why I can't give her to you. I want them to be safe and for me to be able to see them."

William backed away from him looking at him with hatred. "You can't honestly think that I'd believe you do you? You really are twisted to play with my emotions."

He charged at him with his scythe ready to strike. Sebastian moved aside letting him run passed him. "You'll have to try harder than that to beat me. For now, you'll have to deal with the fact that I claimed her before you. Now, get out before I have to force you leave."

William made his portal looking back at him. "This isn't over yet. I'll find her and make sure you never see your children." He walked through it leaving the butler alone.

Undertaker walked back to his shop having actual money in a pouch. He hated the queen's currency but he needed it now. A small noise stopped him in his tracks. He turned around seeing the raven haired Reaper standing there.

"Hello there William. Fancy seeing you here." He moved closer to the young man keeping his form. "Hello sir. I need some help finding a missing reaper, could we perhaps talk a bit inside."

He turned his head back knowing the hall was full of her boxes. "I'm afraid not now. Maybe we can talk in your home. I'm about to move again you see. People getting suspicious of how long I've been here without ageing."

William rolled his eyes opening a portal. "That's the price you pay when living in the human world. Nothing can stay the same for their sake." He lead him through having them appear in his living room.

Undertaker placed his hat and coat on the rack, sitting on the comfy chair closest to him. "Do tell me of this missing reaper William. Is it another one of those mad for power? Maybe one with the lust for reaping blood? Or is it a forbidden love with a human again?"

William went into the kitchen making tea for them both. "It's something like that. Do you remember Grell Sutcliffe?" His hands still slightly shaking from repressing his true form.

The elder sat up looking at his home. "Of course I do. She's a lovely girl with quite the passion for her job." He pushed his hair back seeing more clearly. "Well, she decided to mate with my father. She's beyond the point of being able to remove them without injury. Once I found out, she left. I need help finding out where she might've gone."

His face stayed unchanged crossing his legs. "I think that's business between the party don't you think? Sounds like William, that you're jealous."

He puffed out his chest glaring at him. "I'm Not jealous. Of anything, she should be punished for willing to sleep with a demon. Don't you think so?" His eyes scanned the older man for reason.

He got up moving slower to the young man. "You have to understand that times are changing William. It was going to happen. Either with a demon or an angel. We were going to mix the breeds eventually."

He stayed silent looking at him in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. "What are you talking about? We can't be doing that." He ran his fingers through his hair trying to keep calm.

Undertaker rested his hand on his shoulder. "You think that it matters anymore? William, the world is changing faster than we think. Angels and Demons have been mating, what makes anything different if it's one of our own."

William crossing his arms looking at him. "So you really think it's fine? This is anything but." He felt his blood getting hot trying to remain calm.

The elder stared at him nodding. He cleared his throat trying to not get emotional. "Listen, you have understand what's done is done. If you need help finding her, you can't turn her in." His finger raised pointing at him.

William's mouth opened and closed his mouth not sure how to answer. He took a deep breath looking at the older man. "What am I supposed to do her when I get her?"

"You will let her raise her children. Don't make her miserable for what your father has done in the past. Those children don't know that." He sat back down allowing him to get the drinks for them.

"I don't know if that's possible sir. They'll find out with her leaving and lack of hours. It would be very difficult to make this happen. I'm sorry sir, but she has to come clean... Maybe we can give them to my father... Maybe he'll do a better job with the them."

Undertaker stayed silent making a mental note to push with the move. He drank from his cup looking back at the young man. "If that's what you believe you must do. I'm just stating that you should have that in mind."

"I will look where she might've fled. She always has loved France." William agreed with his own statement, thinking of how she was obsessed with going there for holiday. "I will try there first. After that I'll spread my search."

Undertaker stayed silent thinking of their escape. "Sounds nice my boy. She is quite the fashionable one. Perhaps, Italy or Spain as well." He finished up his drink standing up. "It's been nice William. I have to start grabbing my things to finish my move. Humans are so slow when it comes to that."

He grabbed his elder's hat and coat handing it off to him. "Thank you again. I feel calmer from earlier." He fixed his glasses watching as the portal opened up.

The elder turned around giving him a soft smile. "Please be careful. I would hate for anything to have happened to you or her." He tipped his hat walking through disappearing.


	7. Coming To A New Home

Undertaker smiled getting a hug from a young man by the church. "Undertaker! To what do I owe the honour?"

The elder man backed away looking a little nervous. "I was hoping I could ask you for a favour? You see, I'll be moving out to Scotland and needed help getting my things there."

He raised his hand looking at him seriously. "Say no more. After you helped my family give my mother a proper burial without payment, out of the kindness of your heart... I need to repay you."

"It was nothing. I believe that people should be treated with respect even after death. You not having money should have nothing to do with it."

The man nodded feeling his heart swell. "You're too kind. I'll move your things personally if need be. Why are you moving to Scotland anyway?"

"Well, you see, I decided to relocate for my daughter's sake. She's going to give birth soon and I want to be there to help her." His voice sounds genuinely happy.

"Congratulations sir! I had no idea you had a daughter." The older man laughed patting his shoulder. "I do. She just has been away to boarding school and eventually met a young man to have children with. Unfortunately she has been left widowed. I can't just leave her to raise the little ones alone. She needs me there for her."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. How about this; I start moving everything as of today so you can go and be with her sooner?" The young man stood proud to help him.

"That sounds like such a kind gesture. You really don't have to my boy." The young man shook his head. "Nonsense. I won't allow you to go without repayment." He let go of the elder patting his back.

"I'll stop by in a handful of hours to start grabbing everything. Just be there so I can grab everything." Undertaker nodded feeling well-liked. "Thank you. This means more than I can express in words."

They parted ways, making his way back home. Grell sat at the small table in the kitchen eating through a loaf of bread with butter. The children becoming more active in the last few days.

Undertaker walked through the door way holding a rather large bag from the bakery. "Good morning my dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. The little ones are making anything I do uncomfortable. Where did you go off to?" She looked through the bag pulling out a strawberry turnover, adding it to the plate.

"I had to go get someone to move our things. You should get dressed for our departure. We need to leave before William tries to come back here." He grabbed some cream biscuits pouring himself some of tea she had made.

She finished up her meal washing the dishes. "I guess we should hurry and head for the station. We could make it there before it gets too dark."

He got up closing up the bag. "Sounds good to me. I'll go ahead and pack somethings in luggage for us. I called Eric and he'll be meeting us there."

The young man, as promised, showed up getting a start on moving their boxes. They got dressed in the human attire heading for the station with two suitcases. They boarded the train seating in first class.

"I had no idea you could get these kind of tickets. Where did you get the money?" Her eyes widened as he pulled out a large bag from his coat.

"I had some of the older money sitting in a hidden place. I guess it's been collecting slowly over the years." He quickly put it away looking out of the window.

The train began to move having the view slowly change as they moved farther away. He smiled resting his hands in his lap. "I really hope everything goes well."

She smiled nodding her head. "I do too. I just really want him to be there, at least, for their birth. Do you think he'll be able to find us?"

The older man chuckled leaning back. "Oh, I know he will. Demons have a thing about finding their kin if in the same realm. You won't have a problem with it."

The train ride continued on, the enjoyment first luxury was a nice change for Undertaker. He smiled seeing the redhead rubbing her belly with a soothing motion.

" What are you honestly hoping to have out of those two? "

" I'm honestly hoping for a boy and a girl. I won't mind if it was to be two of the same. I just want them to be happy."

Her hand rubbing in a clockwise motion. He stared feeling his heart hurting from her expression." Did you have children in your human life?"

" I did. I was forced to marry and have children. I gave my wife a child only to have my life turn to ruin. I lost them both and took my own life out of sorrow."

Her throat closed up thinking of her human life. "I never got to see my child. I wanted nothing more than to have a child to raise... I wanted to mother one not father one..."

The tears streaming down her face. Undertaker moved over sitting next to her. He wrapped his arm around her rubbing her arm. She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

" It's okay dear. You finally get your chance to be a parent." He cradled her, petting her head as the train made its way to Scotland.

William paced about her office looking any possible sign of her whereabouts. He searches the drawers finding nothing but make-up and nail care kits. He stumbled across a letter from an old friend of hers.

The letter was in French being friend in Rouen. He grinned holding it tightly in his hands. 'Of course... She wouldn't have fled to Paris. That would've been too obvious. She left where she had allies to hide behind.' He stepped out heading straight the offices of his superiors.

Eric ran inside as his boss left looking for some extra things she still needed. He grabbed her scythe and a red bag she had asked for from the cabinets. He exited the room shutting the door behind with caution.

He walked into his office making a portal leading to the cottage in the Highlands. He smiled walking through the home placing the items into the master bedroom. He quickly changed into some common clothing, making him appear as a normal farm hand.

He walked out of a portal behind the building next to the station. He waited patiently as the minutes passed. He soon heard the sounds of the loud whistle coming from the distance.

Undertaker hurried out he train holding Grell from around the waist. Her face sticking with sweat. Panicked, Eric moved passed the small crowd going to their side.

He touched her face to find it burning intensely. "What happened to her old man?" He took her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He walked with the old man getting away from the crowd.

"She's started the birthing process. She had time to get to the house before it become unbearable. Take her with you while I get the luggage all of my equipment is there."

Without another word he left them. Eric took a deep breath heading for the back alleyway. The redhead whimpered quietly into his shoulder hiding her face. He felt his heart sink moving faster.

Appearing out of the portal, he placed her into the bed. "There you go. You need to breath and relax." He lifted her up as he undressed her down to the undergarment. The whimpers became cries as the children began to move violently.

He went downstairs grabbing some towels and extra pillows. He mumbled under his breath about the whereabouts of the older man. When he kicked open the door Undertaker was already there patting her forehead dry.

He turned to the blond man giving a faint smile as he positioned her legs apart. "Ah, I'm glad to see that you got everything to make her comfortable. Please hurry and adjust her to an almost upright position." The blond man nodded looking at the redhead as he could tell that she started trembling from the pain. He helped her up adjusting her where she needed to be as the older man revealed his rolled up work tools.

The Elder looked at her as she chewed on her lips trying to keep calm. "I know it hurts darling. Give me time and I will make sure that this will be over before you know it." He turned his attention back to the blonde giving him a very serious expression. "Eric I'm going to need you to make your way to the Phantomhive estate. Look for the Butler and let him know of what is happening. I know he could probably sense it but I think we might be a little too far just in case."

He nodded giving the redhead's hand a squeeze." I'll be back before you know it. Please be safe." He opened up a portal jumping through as quickly as he could.

Undertaker grabbed an unmarked bottle from his bag and a cloth. He let a small amount soak it before putting the bottle away. He moved quickly to Grell's stroking her hair.

She turned to face him clenching tightly onto the bed sheets. "Please make it stop...it hurts so much..."He nodded placing the cloth over her mouth and nose. She struggled for only a moment before passing out.

He laid her back on the bed grabbing his tools. He exposed her seeing the tiny lumps moving and stretching her skin. He winced beginning to cut into her. He moved aside the organs needed to get to her womb. He gasped seeing the sack filled with black liquid. He pulled it out slowly resting it onto the towels next to her. He placed everything back inside making a line of stitches.

He breathed heavily cutting into the sack. The smell of iron and death caught him off guard. He normally had smelled much worse during his time as a mortician. He kept cutting the thick layers as the separated like sticky webs of thin flesh.

Finally, there was a couple of layers between him and the children. He could see the tiny feet of one. He hacked it allowing for the child to experience it's first breath. He notice the small black colour along the nails. He hacked into the rest of the sack getting to the second child. The same nails were seen in this one two.

He cleaned them both up making sure to have all of the washed completely of the juices of the sack. He wrapped them in blankets combing their little bit of hair on their heads.

Sebastian and Eric walked through the portal to see Grell unconscious on the bed. The demon moved closer with care. Undertaker sat up holding the bundles. "Congratulations. You're a father."

Sebastian scooped them up in his arms studying them. The one on the left having red hair while the one in his right had black hair. Fraternal twins. He couldn't stop himself from cracking a smile on his lips.

They heard the small murmurs coming from Grell as she stayed unconscious. Sebastian sat down next to her looking down at the children. He looked up at the older man with a genuine smile. "Can you tell me what they are and which was first?"

The elder moved closer petting the brunette softly. "She was born first. I saw her tiny legs first. After her was her baby sister." He pet the redhead, stroking the top of their heads gently.

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Twin girls. He placed a kiss on each temple. His eyes glowing brightly. "They don't show a lot of signs of being demon." He saw one of their hands noticing the dark nails.

The redhead began to wake having the dizziness from the liquid making her vision blurred. She saw the figures around her forcing her eyes to focus. "Wh-what?"

Undertaker moved closer to her helping her up. "Easy there dear. I'm glad to see your fine. You're a mother now."

Her eyes opened wide looking at the man seated next to her. Tears began to form staring at the two bundles in disbelief. She reached out having them placed in her arms. She bawled holding them to her chest.

The others stood back allowing her to having this moment. The two infants began to cry alongside their mother. Eric frowned looking at them. "They're just like her. That's the last thing we need."

Undertaker nudged him hard in the ribs moving closer to her. "Is there something wrong my dear?" She shook her head, kissing their faces multiple times. "I couldn't be happier. I finally got to be a mother..."


	8. Searching In Empty Spaces

William stepped out of his portal looking along the the streets of the French dispatch of Rouen. He walked down to the elegant looking flats glancing at the reapers walking by. He made his way to the complexes trying to read the directions as best he could.

He decided to look through each the buildings looking for the exact address to the flat in her letter. After almost a full hour of searching he finally landed his eyes on the complex meant for Reapers in the Glasses Department. He cleared his throat taking a ride on the elevator getting up to the floor that he needed to.

Approaching the door he knocked on it gently hoping that the man was home. The door opened up not a minute later, as the young man answered the door. He was a rather stout reaper. Untidy jet black hair with large, circular rimmed glasses.

The younger Reaper looked up at him noticing his specific uniform looking a little confused. "I'm sorry but, are you a British dispatch Reaper?" He spoke in a mousey voice with a slight accent. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to into on your day off Mr. Rousseau. I came here looking for information about a friend of yours." William stood still expecting for this to be an easy capture. It was almost arousing to think of the redhead in his hands.

He opened the door letting him inside. "I have a feeling it has to deal with Ms. Sutcliffe. Am I wrong?" He closed the door shutting off his record player.

"Why yes, yes it does. You see, she disappeared about a week ago. She has betrayed the society and is on the run. When I searched her office I found this letter." He pulled the one he found in her desk out giving it to him.

Rousseau picked it up examining it. "I send this two months ago. She did respond with small talk. I haven't her from her since." He got up grabbing it from his stack in a small wooden crate.

William glances around the room looking for any possible sign she was there or had been there. "What you're saying is you have no idea where she could've gone?" His back straightened up taking the letter.

"Non. Last I heard she said she was planning on getting a bigger place where she could have a garden but nothing else." He sat down offering him a glass of water. "That and asking about a good recipes for Charlotte aux framboises and millefeuille caramélisé."

His eyebrow raised looking at him with slight confusion. "Pastries? That's all?" He looked through the letter for any hidden instructions.

The other man began to get annoyed crossing his arms. "Yes. I want to know why she would be considered a traitor. Sure, her methods are the not best but, she knows to stay close enough to do her work. The society here loved her. Our own head said she was the best reaper he could have asked for in Collections."

William got up handing the letter back over to him. "That's as much as I'm allowed to speak of. I thank you for your time Mr. Rousseau. Have a good day."

Without another word he left the flat opening a portal to her office. He looked around the room for any small detail he was missing. He opened her drawers seeing the make-up kits, along with a small bottle of her perfume.

He picked it up holding the end to his nose. The smell brought back a memory of a night they worked so closely together. Her body pressed against his from behind as she toyed with his tie in the usual flirtatious manner.

The smell was intoxicating. The faint ghost touches came back as her lips would press against his ear whispering lewd things. "Will...don't you think now would be a good time to show me my place? Take me as your own...please..."

A low growl came from his throat taking another deep breath. He ran his gloved fingers through his hair. "I'm losing my mind over this..." He placed the bottle into his pocket taking it with him.

He went home carrying no paperwork with him this time. He sat on his couch staring into the darkness of the room. He crossed his arms thinking of some way to get the redhead back. An idea struck him, making him summon a portal going straight through.

Sebastian shut the door to his young master's room hearing the faint sounds of snoring. He made his way down the hall hearing a noise in the drawing room. He opened the door with no need of worrying seeing the reaper there.

"Why, hello again William. To what do I owe the honour?" He moved closer setting the candle onto the desk. He looked at his son seeing the burning as before.

William moved closer trying to stay in control. "Where has she gone to? I know for a fact you know where she is." He hands balled into fists at his side.

"I do, but why should I tell you? You had quite the temper tantrum last time we spoke." He stood still studying the shaking body of the man before him.

"I did Not, have a tantrum. I was upset that she would go ask you for such a favour." He moved closer keeping his voice to an almost whisper. "Now, where is she?"

"She's with our children. A happy new mother who should be sleeping since I left earlier." A smug grin crossed his lips seeing his son's eyes widened.

"Are you seriously telling me that you produce more than one spawn? How many are there?" He glared at his father the pit of his stomach bubbling and burning, an almost nauseating feeling overcoming him. The image returned of the redhead with a swollen belly.

Sebastian stared at him, his eyes scanning his face as the younger man had his thoughts racing through him. "Indeed we did, she's the proud mother of two. I will say this again and only once more. Please leave William. You have to understand when your position of affection is no longer there. She has made her decision deciding to go with me as someone to hold dear to. Someone she could turn to in times of carnal lust, or even that of affection. I know those are concepts are completely foreign to your knowledge. They're still something that she craves. After all, you never decided to give up anything like that to her."

He slammed his fist into the chair next to him. "You're saying this as if I'm the one to blame! She's the one who refused to listen to me. She could've stayed there with her usual nature at the office."

He watched as the red colour shined, seeing his son coming done completely. Under all those stern expressions, he was still truly of creature damned. He raised his hand wiggling his finger clicking his teeth to show his his disagreement with his attitude. "That's no way to act William. Your demon is showing."

He chuckled placing his arms back to his side's, seeing the younger man's eyes glowing brighter. "I am nothing like you anymore. I got away from all that. I've changed, evolved into the reaper I am now. What made you think that she was serious about this whole ordeal? I know for a fact all she ever did was flirt with you, like she did me and others. What made you be the one to finally accept her invitations? Was it the idea to get your kicks from sleeping with someone unlike your own? Was it the idea of having some creature you saw as filthy and disgusting laying underneath you? Was it the idea of one of her kind gasping your name in the most lewd fashion imaginable? Is that what broke you?"

"Have you ever once thought that I might like the game of cat and mouse? Where your power stems from intelligence, she has it in raw power. I've fought her before. If she wanted to, she could easily kill me. Besides...what's a few more siblings to add to your roster?"

He launched himself at him breaking the desk. "You bastard! It's bad enough you did it the first time!" He punched him hard across the face. His fangs bared with a mist hovering around his eyes. Sebastian chuckled looking back with the same appearance.

"You're just like me Will. If you really feel that deserving of her, fight me. Kill me and claim her as your own. Of course...that means you'd have to mark her too." He lifted William off him, tossing him across the room.

He hit the wall bouncing off on to the ground. Sebastian fixed himself repairing the damages as usual. He looked back see William pushing himself up.

"Listen carefully. I'll make you a wager. If by sundown, two days from now you find her. You can mark her. If you don't, I'll mark her. Whoever the victor will be, she'll have a demon for a mate. My only condition is that the children must be left under harm."

William stood there wincing from the sharp pain. "Why should I trust you? You really think I'll believe you?" His mind race think of the possibility of having her in his grasp.

Her in his bed. Her lips swollen and shimmering from passion kisses. Her hair sticking to the sides of her face as they would make love. Whimpers and cries of his name and ownership as he would fill her with his own seed.

His pants become much tighter being brought back from his thoughts. He glanced up at his father straightening himself out. "Fine. I'm willing to take you up on your offer old man. We'll see who has a better chance."

He opened a portal walking through to his flat. Sebastian sighed stepping into the shadows of the badly lit room. He stepped back out looking at living room of the house. The small cooing came from the room he had been in earlier, making his way to the children.

" You're here rather late Sebastian. Couldn't go more than seven hours without seeing them? I don't blame you." Undertaker came out of the kitchen holding a small plate of cream biscuits.

"I just wanted to check up. William paid me a rather unpleasant visit. He really going back to his demonic ways without him realising it." He fixed his hair going closer to the door. "I fear he plans the worst."

Undertaker nodded taking a small nibble. "He won't get far if he shows up here. I've planned an escape route for Grell to vanish with the girls. Can you believe she hasn't picked out names yet?"

He chuckled pushing passed the door. Grell sat up on the bed rocking the tiny brunette so close to her chest. She smiled seeing the father approach. "Hello Bassy darling. She woke up being so fussy." She handed her to him letting her wiggle in her blanket.

He pulled his glove off strocking her face. The child whined, stopping when her father began to rock her. "Why haven't you named them yet?"

She frowned holding her knees close to her chest without hurting the fresh stitching. "I wanted to wait on you. We could each name one. Which has more demon in them?"

He shook his head looking at the girls. "Aside from the nails, nothing has really been shown. Perhaps, later in life they will." He kissed the brow of the cooing babe. "Venita. I want to name this one Venita. It derives from Venus."

Grell paused staring at him. The expression across his face read how much he cared for their children. "That sounds beautiful. I want to name this one Adorlee. It's self-explanatory."

He nodded looking at them. He handed her back getting out of his seat. "Be careful Grell. William's still looking for you. Don't let him find you."

"I'll know when he's around. He's quite the aggressive man. Too loud for his own good." He leaned down kissing her lips. It was tender with a hint of worry. She kisses back not wanting to pull away. His fangs scraping the edges of her bottom lip.

He pulled away having his eyes glowing brightly. "I do apologise for leaving suddenly." She waved it off looking at shimmer of the hue. "It's fine. You have duties until the contract ends. Just, please visit often. They want you here too. "

He placed a kiss on each of the girls heads. He smiled seeing Venita growing sleepy. "Time to sleep for all of you. Goodnight ladies." He turned away walking back into the shadows.


	9. Alone With My Thoughts

Painted dragged along the back of the man inside her. Gasps and quieted moans buried in the shoulder in her neck. Fangs pulled from the milky skin drinking up streams of blood from her shoulder.

Grell looked up at her lover clawing at the sheets above her head. She panted louder having the sound of her voice shaking with each thrust.

His large black wings expanded from his back as he came inside her. She sat up on weak arms kissing his chin and jawline. The bright hue eyes glanced down at her seeing the multiple bites marks along the rest of her body. She was all his.

"Will..."

He woke up looking at the state of himself. He was almost completely in demon form. The mask of his reaper self was no longer on. The sheets on him were sticky with sweat and a massive load of semen.

He took gasping breaths trying to calm himself from his current state. He raised his hands staring at the long pointed fingernails. The dark complexion almost match that of the Shadows around. His hands trembled violently as everything slowly reverted back to the way it was when he went to bed. Looking around the room he could tell that his walls were thick enough to not allow the scent of him to seep out where his neighbours would catch him.

"Remember that this magic only covers you until you let your emotions get extreme."

He cursed under his breath of the elder reaper. Why couldn't his change have stayed permanently stable?

He got out of bed will his erection very present still. He turned away from it. The shame and rage ran through his mind making his way to the bathroom. He picked up the perfume bottle taking it back to the bed.

He sniffed the spot on his pillow he had sprayed. The smell was enough for another session of his own personal thoughts. He grabbed the shaft pumping it nice and slow. The image of reck locks spilling over his sheets. Painted nails palming the sheets and his chest.

He closed his eyes thinking back to his dream. He pumped himself harder trying to keep his form as a reaper. This was humiliating. He should be allowed to have her in his bed at night.

His eyes shot open sitting up. His member pulsating in his hand. He moved through his flat with the sheets balled up. He placed them to wash before jumping into the shower.

He pressed his forehead against the tile wall, cold water running over his body. 'Why does she make me feel this way? What did I ever do to make this happen?'

Undertaker moved throughout the home not being able to sleep. It was barely three in the morning with the light sounds of wind tapping at the windows.

He opened the door to the girls room. He smiled seeing the infants breathing softly in their bassinets. His fingers ran through the little bit of hair they had. He smiled kissing the top of their heads.

He moved to Grell's side, checking on the stitches. He made a mental note to giving her medication to help with any possibility of infection. He tucked her in placing his hands together.

'I never thought I'd ever allow this to happen. I'm glad I got over myself. Who knows what can of a man I would've become.' He moved to his room lighting the candle on the end table.

He pulled out a booklet and a quill writing the small traits the girls started with. Black nails and slightly pointed ears. He lowered the quill having the sounds of light groaning from the other room.

He sighed putting his things down as he walked back into the other room. Venita groaned as she began to awake from her slumber. He smiled scooping her up from her bed sneaking out to the room before her mother was too awake. He rocked her gently humming a bit as he walked around the living room.

The tiny child still fussed as her little arms tossed about a little bit, getting more aggravated. He pushed the bangs out of his face looking down upon the small child. "It's not very polite to throw a tantrum with your grandfather."

He went into the kitchen looking for a bottle that he had stashed away into a small ice chest. He pulled it out having the red liquid inside it. He turned back to the child giving a small frown. "It's better to start testing out your appetite now before you get a little older." He placed it to her lips as she began to suckle.

She calm down relaxing as she drank. He relaxed holding her in his arms rocking her ever so gently. "It seems you take after daddy after all." She loud sucking noises as she began to fall asleep in his arms.

He pulled the bottle out of her mouth as she had fallen fast asleep. He put her back in the room picking up her sister. He quickly left the room slightly shaking the small child awake. She groaned getting a little fussy being forced to wake up. He placed the bottle to her lips having her suckle. She began to drink like her sister falling asleep a lot faster.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth. He took her back to bed tucking them both in. He went back to his room writing down the need for blood. 'Hopefully they won't be needing souls later on.'

Sebastian took the small tray of tea away from Ciel's room. The faint smell of honey still clinging to the plate from his dessert. It was nice to see the lavender added worked to put his young master to sleep.

He turned his attention to the outside world. The sun peaked from the thick blanket of clouds as the others worked on the setup for a garden lunch the next day. He checked his pocked watch knowing the sun would be setting soon.

The deal was on. If he heard nothing by tomorrow, Grell would be his for the taking. 'Would I actually mark her? She did give me children...maybe more than just these two if we try.'

He stopped by the kitchen cleaning up mess the three had left. Grabbing the herbs brought earlier, he hung them from the small hooks for them to dry in bundles. The small moments they shared a few months ago lingered in his mind.

The redhead panted harshly against his chest. His own gasps were released, holding onto her hips tightly as he poured more of his seed in her.

She trembled and quivered resting her fists on his stomach. "That was amazing...as always my dear Sebastian." She pushed herself up having him pull out. The belly was small and round on her frame.

He sat up, keeping his hands on her. "I think I could get used to such attention Grell. I feel more relaxed than I have ever been." The pointed fangs scrapping along her shoulder.

She gasped feeling the sting of her flesh being punctured. "Do what you must darling. Just make sure you don't leave too much evidence...it'll look bad for a lady's reputation."

"With a deep enough bite I could easily mark you..." She stayed silent. Her heart hammering like a scared bird in her chest. "Don't toy with me Sebastian."

Her gaze took hold of his. Those emerald eyes illuminated with fear in her words. "I don't like to be messed with. Just because we'll have children together, doesn't mean you mean to stay. I've accepted this fact. If you're going to make me your mate than do it. Don't string me along...it's insulting...even for a demon."

He kissed her lips tugging on her bottom lip. She moved away looking into his eyes. "I don't know about that Grell. I do have to be honest. I never thought of us ever being in this situation. I might just do it."

She turned away keeping herself in place. Her heart stinging slightly though, she was honestly not surprised by the lack of confidence in his answer. She turned back kissing him with force.

He sighed being brought back to the manor. His tongue touched the tip of his fangs. She was someone he'd never seen before. One so open to him without withdrawal to his abilities.

He walked down the corridor with his candelabra in hand. The sudden wave of blood coursing through him made his movements stop. The faint power of his daughters drinking blood made him grin.

The cocky smile plastered on his face continuing to make his rounds around the estate. The steps of his alone could be heard.

Grell woke up in the early hours of the morning, the sun had yet to rise. She groaned lightly touching the stitches that lined her abdomen. She hissed lowly pulling her gown off one.

She got out of bed yawning, making her way to the bathroom. The girls sound asleep giving her the sense of joy she had with them around. She washed her face feeling the cold water waking her.

The silence of house made her uncomfortable. This was not yet a home for her. The sounds of light wind against the window replaced that of drunken reapers coming home at night. No sounds of people close enough to distract from deafening silence.

She moved back to her children letting her reality settle in. There were two beautiful girls she had. The idea of isolation from her peers would pass. This moment wouldn't.

She moved down to the kitchen grabbing a glass from opened boxes. The bedrooms had been the first things to set up. She refused to allow her girls to not be comfortable.

She grabbed a bottle of water she brought from the other realm. She groaned dropping the bottle trying to open it. She reached down, holding her stomach protectively picking it up.

A sudden, startling noise caught her off guard. She put the bottle on the counter as she walked through the home. She summoned she scythe holding it close to her side. The noise stopped as she stepped into her room.

The girls were awake making their disturbance known. She placed down her scythe moving towards them. She sighed picking them up, one in each arm. "My poor darlings. Did the loud bag scare you?"

"I think I might have, yes."

She froze in fear holding her children to her tightly. "How did you find us?" She turned around slowly seeing William leaning against the door. His features now more demon than ever.

He moved closer to her. His aura giving off a deadly vibe. His long, clawed hand caressing her cheek. Tears slowly falling along them. "Why would you ever leave like that Grell? You know I've been there for you since the beginning."

She backed away giving a snarl as her lips curled. "Don't you touch me. You're the one who never wanted me. I gave you all the affection I could give and you rejected it."

"That's not true at all. I wanted to be professional at work. I've had my eyes on you for almost the length of time I've known you." He used a single claw to lightly tap her chin.

She moved away again bumping into the bed. "Get away from us. You made your choice by not letting me know about your feelings. You're just envious I found someone else."

"But does he love you? Didn't you just have him for sex? To have your children?" His voice low and cold. "I could love you the way you want to be loved."

"No you don't. If you did, do you think I'd be in this situation? I would've found out you were a demon sooner or later. I would've had you been there instead of Sebastian." Her sharp teeth being present with every word laced with vemon.

He grabbed her face forcefully making their eyes meet. "Let me make this very clear. I want you to come with me and be mine. Deny me and I'll hurt them." He let go moving away from them.

She gasped loudly seeing the tail moving around him. She looked down at her girls kissing their heads. "You still didn't answer me. How did you find us?"

He turned back around facing her. His eyes glowing brightly. "I have enough vacation time to last eighty years. So I asked for a month off. After that, I had to accept myself as I was to release my powers back to me. From there I followed the scent of your perfume."

He grabbed the spare bottle from her vanity taking in a long inhale. "You'd surprised how easy it was from there to follow you here. I'll give you my options again. Come with me and they'll be left alone, or I'll hurt them to get to you."

She looked at her daughters scared and trembling. She placed them into their beds kissing them each again. "Nothing is to come to them. Do you hear me?" She moved closer to him with her fists pressed tightly against her sides.

He tilted her head kissing her lips deeply. "I promise." He opened the portal placing his arm around her waist. He helped her inside following after.

Undertaker swung the door seeing William leaving before the portal disappeared. He stared at the girls seeing Grell no where in sight. "Shit."


	10. Skin Deep

Sebastian finished up the paperwork for the night placing the files away. He looked at his pocket watch seeing the time limit growing shorter and shorter. A sudden noise caught his attention as a portal opened up.

Undertaker ran through the portal grabbing onto the butler. "I don't care what you're doing right now. Grell has been taken by William!"

He stared at the older man with wide eyes. "Are you saying he actually found her?! When did this happen?!" His heart pounding loudly following him through the portal.

The girls cried loudly feeling the presence of their mother gone. Sebastian picked up Adorlee while Undertaker took Venita. "This happened just now. I don't know how, but he did. Now he has her."

Sebastian rocked his daughter slowly thinking of what he could do to track him down. If only he had marked her before. He could easily find her with no struggle.

He stopped looking down at the small children. "He wouldn't be dumb enough to go back to the reaper realm. He has to be somewhere here on Earth. I just need to focus on his blood relation to mine."

"What if he did? I doubt he knows a single place here to hide away." He rocked the small infant petting her head. The nervousness becoming obvious on his face.

Undertaker stopped himself looking at the other man. "I have a clue where he might have gone. Before we can do that, we need to have someone watch the children." He tapped his cheek thinking of who he could trust.

Sebastian sighed staring at his daughters. If he really didn't care for her, he wouldn't feel this way. He moved closer scooping up the other child. "I think I have a way to tract her faster. "

"Tell me. We need to hurry." He laid down the girls taking off his gloves. He lifted one hand bringing out a single claw from his hand. "I need their blood. It's bond to her as they are to me."

Undertaker clicked his tongue against his teeth holding Adorlee down. "Make it quick. Either way, they'll heal up quickly."

Sebastian punctured her leg making the tiny babe cry. He tasted the small droplet having his senses kick off. Undertaker grabbed her rocking her gently. "There, there my pet. Grandad has you."

The brown eyes changed to their luminescent crimson. He scanned what he could looking back at the older man. "She's not on Earth. Most likely, she has to be in the reaper realm."

"We need to find her as soon as possible. I have a set of men who could watch the children...I know just who." He handed the girl over to her father opening up a portal. "Wait here."

Grell sat on a stool in the old building. The silence was deafening. William sat next to her, kissing her ankle. He made his way up her leg, leaving nips and kisses. He cooed having her body to touch once more.

She held still wanting to run. The thought of her children filled her head with the agreement to stay. She looked down at him having the anger bubbling her blood.

William stood up leaning above her. "You're so beautiful. Your skin is softer than I thought..." He kissed her shoulder, pushing the gown aside for better access. His hands groped her chest moving down along her body.

She pushed him away looking at him with snarl. "That's enough! You've never acted like this...why are you deciding to do this now?" Her voice was cold as tears ran along her face. "You've never even said anything about my appearance being lovely or beautiful. You've always insulted me."

He grabbed her chin forcefully turning her to face him. With his free hand, he cleaned her tears giving a faint smile. "There we go, no more crying. You need to stay as perfect as you've always been for this moment."

He let go of her face picking her up bridal style. She gasped getting her thoughts together. She looked around for any possible means of escaping. He pressed her tightly against his chest.

The room was dark with a single whole in the ceiling. The wood rotten and broken. The moonlight peaking through onto a gorgeous crimson bed made for a queen. He placed her onto it laying her down.

"How did you get this here?" He chuckled crawling on top of her. "Isn't it obvious? Demons can make anything. Especially in this case. I want to claim you on a bed fitting for my bride."

She backed away bumping into the headboard. He moved quickly ripping apart her gown. He tossed the shreds to the side seeing her body. His marks still on her legs.

Her heart banged hard enough to sound completely in her head. She covered herself with a nearby pillow looking away from him. "Will...please...stop this..."

He pressed himself against her. His leg pressing right in between her legs, forcing them apart, moving the pillow aside. She tried to close her legs making it worse. He used his claws shredding her panties.

"Don't struggle Grell. I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you go back and take the children, if you become my mate." He took her hands holding them tightly.

She looked at him with their noses inches apart. Tears staining her cheeks again. "I want my old Will back...the one who used to share his umbrella when we would walk home together in the rain...the one who would enjoy coffee and tea with me in the early mornings...you're not my William...he wouldn't hurt me like this..."

He leaned down licking her cheeks. He pulled her against him. "It's still me Grell. I just finally want to have you to myself. Please be my bride. We can raise your children along with the ones we'll have together."

He lifted her chin peppering her lips with kisses. "Do this Grell...for us...for your children...he doesn't love you. I know he's only using you. Be mine." He caressed her cheek holding her lower back.

She stayed still thinking of her daughters. 'Does Sebastian really want me? Does he want a family with me?' She cried a bit harder feeling the knot in her throat. The idea of this agreement played in her head.

"I...I..."

Ronald and Eric sat in the living room with a child in each of their arms. Sebastian kissed each of the cheeks of the girls, moving towards the elder man. "I'm ready sir."

Ronald groaned looking at the children. He studied their faces seeing much of Grell in them. "It's so weird you can't see the colour of their eyes yet. How long does it take for the colour to kick in?"

"At least a month Knox. Babies can't see or have defined eye colour until then. I thought you were suppose to be learning at that academy." Undertaker shook his head summoning his scythe. "The idiots they hired this century."

"We were taught to fight Demons, Angels, and collect souls sir. What do babies have to do with this?" He groaned having Venita fussing in his arms.

"They should teach you small details like this for children of those types plus the chance of hybrids. Did you know succubi and incubi didn't exist until demons and angels started mating with each other? It looks like I'll have to fix this when all this is over."

Eric smacked Ronald on the back of his head. "Shut it Knox. The old man knows what he's saying. Well take good care of the girls sir. Thanks for the week off vacation." He rocked Adorlee kissing her cheeks. "Uncle Eric won't let anything happen to you two...and put Uncle Ronald in line."

Undertaker opened a portal handing a bottle to Sebastian. "Put this on. It'll mask your scent while we're there." He pushed him in first following right behind him.

Sebastian looked around seeing the difference between the realms. Undertaker motioned for him to follow as the walked through the backs of the buildings. He kept them close to each other moving pasted the more populated area.

Sebastian licked his lips scanning the area. He stopped the older man staring at district that was older. "She's over there. Where does this place lead?" His fangs peeking from under lips.

"That's the older district. They've been abandoned for a century. They were supposed to be rebuilt for us. No wonder he went there." He grabbed the elder's arm heading for them.

William held Grell's head between his legs. His tail touching her cheek as she pushed herself farther onto his member. She kept her eyes closed thinking of being anywhere else.

He ran his fingers through her hair loving the attention she was giving him. "Grell...you really know what you're doing...You won't regret becoming mine." He pushed his cock deeper into her mouth touching the back of her throat.

She relaxed her gag reflex taking in more until she was at the hilt. Taking deep breaths she focused on him, letting her tongue moving around the organ. Her hands rested on his thighs trying not to claw his skin.

He watched her making his pleasure known. With a loud pop he pulled his erection from her mouth. He scooped her up resting her back on the bed. A small trail of saliva rolled down her chin.

"So breathtaking...my heart can't take it..."

He climbed on top of her licking along her shoulder to the crook of her neck. Fangs bared crossing the skin gently. They still left red marks making her wince a bit. His heart beating louder with lust coating his thoughts.

She panted still having her body getting stimulation from all this. Her fingers held onto the fabric of the sheets tightly under her. He got between her legs pressing his arousal onto her own. A hiss escaped her lips as he wrapped his hand around both of them.

He pumped them slowly slipping three fingers into her prepped hole. She moaned loudly feeling them inside her once more. He released their arousals moving his to her entrance.

She propped herself onto her elbows looking at him. Her heart ached with thoughts of the butler in her mind. He licked his dry lips pressing the tip against her. "I'm going to make you the happiest you'll ever be."

The door to the room flew open as Sebastian ran inside. He tackled him off the bed, pinning him by the throat to the wall. He snarled digging his teeth into his son's arm.

Undertaker grabbed Grell, covering her with his coat. She followed him as the Demons began to fight. She watched as Sebastian looked at her with an expression she never seen before. As Undertaker helped into the portal she could've sworn she saw him mouth 'I love you.'


	11. Closer To The Tree

Sebastian held his stance sinking his teeth in deeper. William grabbed him by the neck tossing him across the room. "You just couldn't let me have her could you! You gave me a deal and I took it."

"I guess you shouldn't trust a demon." He got up moving closer with a calmness to him. "I'm sure you would know William...you are mine after all." His wings sprouted from his back as his butler form began to fade. The sharp fangs becoming more like full.

William watch as the true nature of his father revealed itself. The shadows and black mass changing shape. The only things remaining visible were his teeth and spiked heels at the bottom. His childhood returning to him.

He had only seen this form once before. The day his parents fought when he decided to escape the life of a demon. How unfortunate to now become what he had wanted to be the farthest away from?

"Are you going to fight me William? You seemed pretty eager before?" The sound of multiple voices coming from the mass were distorted. The sounds were more malevolent and threatinging. "Come and fight me for her. She won't leave unless I give her to you...that won't be happening anytime soon."

He growled having his wings spring out of his back. The main features growing longer. "You had no right to take her from me in the first place! If you hadn't shown up for that boy, I'd have her to myself still!"

Part of the mass turned into a head of a crow. A loud laugh from the open beak. The shadows surround William, consuming him in darkness. Sebastian going all the way into his form.

William scanned around with his mist around his eyes being the brightest it's ever been. He felt his heart racing as the tightness of the shadows got worse. "You actually plan to kill me?"

"Kill you? Oh, no William. That would be much too easy for me. I'm going to break you until you're nothing...keeping you alive for all of it."

Undertaker came through the portal grabbing a hold of the redhead. She trembled in his arms. She looked at him feeling him holding her tightly. "Are you alright my dear?"

"I'm...I'm fine...what about Sebastian?" She looked at him wanting to see the demon lover. Undertaker moved the hair out of his face looking at the younger reaper. "He said he needed to fight William."

She sank to her knees clutching tightly onto the coat covering her form. She began to cry as her hair covered her face. He sighed sinking down to her. "This needed to happen. William won't listen to anybody."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders hugging her tightly. "It's going to be alright. When everything is said and done, you can relax and raise the children." He kissed her hair letting her cry our her frustration.

She eventually fell asleep letting Undertaker put her to bed. He brushed the hair from his face going out to the living room. Eric stood against the door way holding Adorlee. "Is she doin' fine?" He rocked the babe letting her sleep.

"She's under a lot of stress right now. Sebastian went to deal with William. The important thing is that she's not hurt." He caressed the tiny child's face, stroking her cheek. "They need her in full health."

"True. Do you think he's only helping her for them?" Eric stared at the other child in his underling's arms. Both of them asleep in the mess of blankets. "I think he might just be here for them too. That's more important than a relationship right?"

"Maybe...I just want to make sure there's no real trouble. Demon's still have a tendency to play around for personal gain, at least, the younger ones do. He's old enough to know not to play games." He walked into the kitchen pulling out a small box from the top shelf.

Eric placed the girl next to her sister following him into the kitchen. "What's that sir?" He leaned again the counter as the box was opened. Inside was a glass bottle filled with a dark liquid.

"This should help them until they become old enough to be able to change form on their own." He took out a syringe filling it half way. "Too much might make them fall ill."

He took out another filling it up the same looking at the blonde. "Promise me that you will Not allow Grell down here at all...this is going to hurt and she will panic."

He stared at the needles wincing at what it would feel like. "Are you gonna give them all that sir?" The nervousness in his voice making itself more apparent.

"Yes...they have to..." He moved to the living room standing above the children. He watched as Eric moved in front of the door to where Grell was. He nodded taking Venita in his arms.

Eric pressed his back against the door holding the unconscious Ronald in his arms. Whatever the old man had planned, he had to go along with it.

The tiny babe began to scream feeling the pain from the sudden prick. The liquid running through her veins, changing her. Undertaker held her lovingly letting it pass.

Grell banged against the door wanting out of the room. "Hello?! What's happening to my baby?! Eric?! Ronald?! Undertaker?!" She jiggled the handled wanting to see her daughter.

Adorlee began to cry as well feeling the same changes. He held them both against his chest letting them cry. The banging got louder hearing their mother panicked.

Ronald woke up to the sounds coming from all sides. He looked at Eric. "Slingby? What the hell is going on? What's happening?" He began to panic hearing the girls and their mother.

After a good while, the children passed out from exhausting their bodies. He laid them back onto the blankets letting Eric move away from the door. He dropped the squirming man from his arms as Grell ran into the room.

She stared at children shaking the older reaper violently. "What did you do to my children?! You said you wouldn't hurt them! You promised me that!" Tears stained her face with dark red fists beating his chest.

He pulled her into her a hug rocking her slowly in his arms. "I did what I know needs to be done Grell. They're more demon than I imagined. We need to mask that until they can control it on their own."

Ronald watched her collapse against him with her wailing increasing. His heart broke to see his senior be in such a state. "Sir...maybe we should bring her back home? She needs to rest up and away from all this..."

Eric groaned pulling the young man back. "Let her cry Knox. She needs to deal with more than we know. Do you know how hard it is to be a mother? Let alone, a mother of nonhuman children?"

Eric moved closer to them giving a look of concern. "Sir, do you want us to stay and help or leave for now?" His voice trying not to be too loud over the crying.

"You two may go. I need to make sure everything else is okay here before I call either of you two again." He cradled her in his arms letting his clothes soak up the tears. "I'll make sure to keep you up to date, Slingby."

The two younger men nodded feeling the heaviness of the air. Ronald reached out wanting to touch the weeping redhead when his mentor stopped him. Eric opened a portal having them leave without another word.

Time passed having Grell calm down. She stayed nuzzled against Undertaker's chest. The silence broken only by the deep breathing of the twins. He gently lifted her up letting go.

"I need to go get those two out of the reaper realm. If the others found out, they'll be killed instantly." He got up placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Stay here..."

She watched as the portal opened up. His arm holding his scythe tightly against his body. He gave her a glance stepping into the void.

She placed the children into their cribs. She slipped into a new sleeping gown running her fingers through her hair. All of this was so damn stressful. She sat on her bed watching her daughters as her mind went elsewhere.

A crash snapped her out her thoughts. She ran to the living room with her scythe in hand. Undertaker held onto William. Blood poured from his throat and shoulders. Sebastian followed out holding onto his ribs. The open wounds exposed parts of broken bone and meat.

She leaned down dropping her scythe, checking on William. He kept struggling to breath with more blood escaping. She applied pressure to wound using her nightgown. Sebastian leaned over giving a snarl at her actions.

She turned back up to him with tears beginning to roll down her face again. Through grinding teeth he stared at her. His fangs were very long and showing signs of aggression. "Why are you healing him? He tried to hurt you and our children... You should let him die."

She shook her head violently looking up at her lover. "I can't kill him like that Sebastian. I know what he's done and I know what kind of a man he is... It's not like me to allow something like this to happen. I'm better than that."

She pressed as best as she could making sure that no more blood was rushing out of him. She turned to the Undertaker motioning for him to lay down Sebastian next to William. The older men did so without any question, making sure that they were both still breathing okay.

William kept his gaze on her. "Grell...I love you..." She shook her cleaning the wound before applying gauze. "No you don't William...you're infatuated with me...you miss the attention from me..." She focused on what she was doing looking over at Sebastian.

He held still while Undertaker took his time cleaning the open area. He was more medically trained than she was. She studied the way he applied numbing solution before cutting the skin and muscle he needed to. The demon would hiss a little bit trying to keep his head leveled.

She finished wrapping him up, helping him to the couch. He sat down slowly not wanting to let her go. "Grell...please...I do love you..." She pushed him down gently shaking her head once more. "No Will...I used to love you, once upon a time. I can't say you've had the honour of keeping it...you let it die..."

She got up going over to the others. She grabbed Sebastian's hand lacing their fingers. She kisses his cheek helping hold the gauze in place. Undertaker wrapped him up, letting him lay there a bit more. He leaned down sighing heavily. "Make sure to rest up. No matter how much faster we heal normally, we need the time to do so when fighting each other."

He nodded getting off the ground. "I'll take William up to my room to rest. I'll be back to move Sebastian to your room in a minute dear." He picked up the younger reaper bridal style, taking him away.

Sebastian leaned up looking into her eyes. "Grell...why don't you let him just die..." Her eyes looked down not wanting to answer. She looked him in the eye finally deciding what to say. "We've been through a lot together. From our final at academy, to travelling as partners for missions."

He moved closer to her kissing her cheek. "I feel as if I can say this to you...I love you." He lifted her chin looking at her with a tender glance. She shook her head lowering it to face the floor. "No you don't..."

She sat up holding his hand still. "I feel as though you began to like me. You don't love me just yet my dear Bassy. I don't want you hear you say that again until you understand that." She wrapped her arm around his waist lifting him onto his feet.

"Grell, I-" "No more talking. You need to rest and get better. You still have a bratty child to attend to...let alone, the ones you have here." She helped him up the steps her room with silence filling the air again.


	12. Moon and Earth

With steady hands, Grell put on the last layer of pastry on her Mille Feuille. She smiled placing fresh strawberries on top of each of them. She could hear the sounds of the girls bothering their grandad.

She sighed placing them in the centre of her table. She sighed climbing up the stairs. She opened the door to the girls' room. She smiled leaning against the door way seeing them spending time together.

"Come on granddad, we have to get the girls washed up for their birthday." He smiled picking up the two little ones. "I can't believe it, already one. Where does the time go?"

He took them to into bathroom setting up the water for a bath. He looked at the two as the cooed at each other. He pet their heads, grooming their thick locks with his long nails.

Venita was more reaper like than her twin. Her eyes showing that bright green glow. Adorlee had the red colour from her father. To humans, they would appear brown. She was more demon than her twin.

He undressed them placing them into the water. He washed them carefully, making sure to not get anything in their mouth or eyes. He cooed seeing how happy they always were with him.

Grell covered the cake in buttercream making sure to make it as beautiful as possible. Chocolate was their favourite treat, like her. She began covering it buttercream roses with her hands being as steady as possible.

She had been practicing for months to not burning the cake or making soup instead of icing. She smiled seeing lilac colour come out okay. She placed it into the ice box making sure to keep into cold.

She heard a portal open up looking into the living room. Eric walked out with two boxes in hand. "Hey there! I figured I'd show up early to help with whatever you need."

"Eric, you're so sweet. I could really use a hand making some of the food. I've made sure to keep everything bite sized for the girls." She dragged him into the kitchen showing the mess of ingredients.

He scanned the food letting out a throaty laugh. "You still have such an obsession with French food. What do you plan to make?"

"This isn't so much French as you think. We need to make mini croque monsieur, gougères, cucumber sandwiches, and apple tarts. I already made the mille feuille and the cake."

He patted her back rolling up his eyes. "Alright so, half of the food is French. I can make the cucumber sandwiches and the croque monsieur." He rolled up his sleeves beginning on the dill mixture.

Alan and Ronald arrived together with their gifts for the girls. They placed them next to Eric's picking up a child each. The girls peppering their faces with sloppy kisses.

Eric came out the trays placing them down. He noticed the other two giving a bright grin. "Well, look who finally showed up. Nice to see you lads join us. Grell, is this everyone?"

She placed down her own trays shaking her head. "I'm missing a couple of people." Her voice rather quiet. She brought out her usual face grabbing his arm. "Thank you for your help darling. You have to be their favourite uncle now."

He gripped her hand in his. "There's nothing wrong? Honestly? Talk to me Grell. Tell me the truth." He gave it a squeeze making sure to keep their eye contact.

She sighed dragging him back into the kitchen, making sure no one else listened. "I invited both William and Sebastian. I want them to get along, for the girls. They deserve their father and their brother."

He crossed his arms leaning into the counter. "That's some heavy stuff Grell. Have you actually spoken to them since that fight?"

She shook her head placing the loose hair behind her shoulders. "I haven't heard from either of them. I figured Sebastian would be busy with that brat but, not this busy. I need the girls to know him. William needs to see that they'll be great people with my love and care."

He pulled her into a hug rocking her softly. "No wonder the old man never wants to talk about them. They're so stubborn they're making your lives lonely."

"That's one way of putting it. I just want to make sure that they have their family in their lives. The worst of it is that they both said that they loved me. I don't know if they were lying." Her voice was trying to hold back a cry.

"Hey now, none of that." His large hand rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "Don't cry. You are so strong for those girls. You also said you might end up like this." He rested his chin on top her head.

"You know just what to say. You're so sweet Eric." She cleaned up her face making sure there was no need for a touch up. "I'm stronger than ever because of them."

"Yes you are. You need to realise that no matter what, you'll be there...and their favourite uncle..." He laughed hearing the giggle from her. "That and their grandad. They need all of us there."

"You have no idea. Venita started saying mama. Adorlee started saying no. My girls started talking...and yet, their father doesn't know it...I hate this Eric." She grip tightly to his chest feeling her sadness bubbling inside her.

"Hey, stop that. You need to think about the good. You saw and heard those things. They're growing up with a beautiful mother. They're also gonna have the best accent in the world."

She pulled away fluttering the tears away. "You're so funny Eric. I'm going to make sure their accent is more like mine." She cleared her throat looking into the living room. "We need to head out there."

"No kidding. If we don't, those girls are going to be so fussy." He picked up her glasses so he clean her eyes without ruining her make-up. "There we go. Beautiful as always."

She giggled moving away from him. "Good thing the girls look as beautiful as I do." She moved passed him hugging the other guests. Alan pulled out an envelope handing it to her. "This is from a friend of yours."

She looked at it confused as she opened it. It was from Rousseau giving her necklaces for the girls. She smiled putting them on seeing how lovely they were. 'He hasn't forgot me.'

"Alan darling, when did you get this? Who told him I had children?" Her eyebrow raised looking down at him with the usual sassy grin. "Tell me the truth dear."

"I went to France recently to do some collaboration work. I met your friend and he asked about you. William told him more than enough of what trouble you were in."

"So you opened your mouth since he asked about me...you didn't tell him were was I now did you?" She moved closer hovering over him like she used to in her office.

"He asked what kind of children. I just said they were twin girls. He smiled and said they'll end up just like you. He said good luck to you." He laughed seeing her back to her old self.

He smiled hugging her tightly. "I'm glad to see the Grell I know and love is still around. You need to keep that in mind. Your girls could learn from that." He let go having a knock at the front door catch them all off guard.

She moved towards the door making sure no one else left their spot. She opened the door slowly seeing William standing there. He held a set of matching boxes wrapped neatly in ivory coloured paper.

"Hello Grell...may I come in?"

She stared at him with her mouth pressed closed tightly. "Hello William...I'm...I'm glad to see you decided to show up. Come in." She moved to the side allowing him in.

The others remained quiet seeing their boss. Undertaker moved passed them welcoming him with open arms. "Glad to see you've made it. Your sisters are quite the set of chatterboxes...I wonder where they got that from?"

Grell rolled her eyes seeing the way he was treated. "Haha, very funny. They can't enunciate words properly yet." She placed her hand on William's arm letting the others relax. "You should see how big they've gotten."

William moved closer to the men holding the twins. Venita reached out to him wanting to be held. With shaking hands, picked her up seeing the bright green eyes staring back at him. If he had been honest with his feelings, this family would've been his. He shook off the thoughts giving her a small smile.

The little girl stared at him knowing he was her kin. She giggled leaving a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek. A small gasp leaving Ronald's lips. William sighed kissing the top of her head.

They all released a sigh together seeing his good mood. Adorlee groaned reaching out for him too. William noticed the black nails still on the girls. Like himself, it was an obvious sign of their demon nature.

Grell smiled seeing both girls in his arms. Undertaker wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm glad to see you both being mature about this. You've really grown."

She nodded seeing the genuine joy in all of their faces. She cleared her throat moving towards them. "Let's all get seated and have some food yeah?" She motioned for them to follow her to the table.

The dinner went well with them all having a good time. William kept the girls at his side seeing how bright and sweet they were becoming. Adorlee being less rambunctious than her sister.

Grell came out with the cake glowing with pride. She moved places it onto the table. The other staring at as the children were placed in their high chairs. "Happy birthday my darlings."

She cut them each a slice giving it them. The girls reached out taking fist fulls of their treat. She cut a piece for each of the others letting the girls enjoy themselves.

They each took their plates talking pleasantries watching the girls. William watched them closely hearing the coos and giggles from them. He reached out touching Grell's shoulder lightly. "Can we talk...privately."

She nodded leaning towards the elder reaper. "Watch the girls for me. Will needs to talk." She got out of her seat heading for the back of the home. She walked outside with a slight wind twirling her hair.

William closed the door behind him looking down at her. "Grell...I'm honestly sorry for what I've done in the past. I really do miss you at work. No one, can measure to your personality." He reached out holding her hands in his.

She bite her bottom lip looking up at him. She shifted her weight feeling the tension. "Will...You know that I can't stay mad at you...I still feel like a school girl around you..." It took all her strength to not start to cry.

"I had a feeling it was like that. I wanted to show you that I care for you." He moved closer with caution. "Please understand I never wanted to harm you or your daughters." His fingers caressing the locks on her shoulders.

She lowered her head in shame remembering their last words they had exchanged. "I'm sorry William. I still feel like I'm only in your line of sight from my relationship with Sebastian." She stared at the strand in his fingers.

"I really mean my feelings for you. I just never the nerve to speak to you." He took the strand of hair kissing it gently. "I'm sorry for not letting you know earlier. I think you deserve happiness."

"Thank you William...Im sorry I hurt you. You just have to understand how everything changed for us. I still want you there for your sisters. They're going to need someone like them to help." She pulled her head up letting her hair slip from his fingers.

He held her head in his hands caressing her cheeks. Their eyes exchanging their hurt and pain. He closed his eyes kissing her deeply. She held still for just a second pulling away from him." I can't."

He licks his lips giving his eyes a small shimmer of his demon self. "I...I understand." He moved back towards the door. He opened it seeing Undertaker standing there.

The elder man leaned in whispering in his ear. "Go ahead and go back to the party. I'll speak with her to calm her down." He patted his back walking towards her.

He waited for William to leave pulling her into a hug. "My dear, sweet child. I know your heart's still tender. You need to talk to Sebastian. Clear up your feelings. Make sure put your foot down on this."

She cuddled up to him resting her head on his shoulder. "This is only making everything worse. I'm the only one who told Sebastian to not come back unless it's to see the girls or tell me what he plans for us."

"It's fine. If he shows up soon, great. If he takes until the girls are adults, then he has to take it up with them." He kissed the top of her head rubbing her back. "Everything will work out. I have to protect my daughter and my granddaughters."

She giggled nudging him roughly. "You're ridiculous old man...thank you." She let go of him feeling a bit better. "You really do carry wisdom with you, don't you?" She took in a deep breath to clear her mind.

The party soon ended having them all leaving. Grell took hold of the gifts for the girls scanning them. Dresses, dolls, wooden rocking horses, hair accessories, and a matching set of necklaces. Emeralds shining brightly from teardrop shapes.

Undertaker smiled seeing how clean the house was after he was done. "We're all set. Seems a good enough time to go to bed." His eyes landing on the children as their eyelids began to droop.

She giggled picking up Venita kissing her forehead. "I'll start taking them to bed. Go ahead and get some sleep. You know they'll be up too early for their own good." She took up to the nursery placing her in her bed.

She opened the door nursery with Adorlee chewing on her hair. Sebastian stood in the room holding Venita as she cooed touching his face affectionately. He met her gaze with his usual charming smile." Hello Grell."

She gasped loudly as he walked towards them. He kissed the top of Adorlee's head as she cooed seeing her father. Grell just stared with her mouth opened.

He tilted her face up kissing her deeply. He pulled away slowly kissing her again. "It seems they've grown. Beautiful and deadly from my understanding...just like you."

She looked down at the girls clearing her throat. "We need to put them to bed. It's getting late." Her heart melting seeing the girls cover him in kisses.

They tucked them in heading for her room. The quietness of the house making the air thicker. He came up behind her holding her waist. His head resting on her shoulder." It seems like you've missed me."

She placed her hands over his squeezing them. "I have. I honestly thought you weren't coming back. That I was to raise them by myself." She tilted her head, allowing him to have better access to her neck.

"I could taste that William kissed you...were you planning on moving on with him?"

She shook her head holding her quivering lip in her teeth. "He kissed me and wanted me to move on from what happened. I guess, I've wanted him for so long I couldn't pull away...but after what he he did, I'm not so sure I can let it go."

He spun her around keeping their bodies together. "I'm not mad at you. I want to know what's on your mind. What is it that you want?" A hand moving to caress her cheek.

She moved her head to his chest holding onto him tightly. "I made the decision to have these children. I want to make sure they come before anything. I thought for a moment that you weren't going to show."

"Now, why would I miss seeing my daughters on this day? Besides, I have something a lot larger to deal with on my plate." His lips brushing against her ear. His fangs touching her flesh. "It involves you."

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Michaelis? It's not polite to ask a lady to be in such a position." She held her tongue from releasing a giggle. Her body shivering under him.

"You said not to come back unless I thought long and hard about what I really wanted. I had to think about it. To us, a year is a blink of an eye. I still had a good time to reflect." He took his hands running them along her body.

She moaned softly letting him grope as he pleased." Is this all you thought about? Having your way with me?" She pulled away moving towards the bed. "Come on darling. "

He followed her crawling on top of her. "I want you to be my mate. I had one long ago who betrayed me. I don't think you'd make that same mistake." His eyes illuminated brightly changing into his demon form.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wings covered them. "I won't make mistakes...now mark me as your own."


	13. Start Over

Sebastian woke to find that he was no longer in his full form. The wings and horns had receded back having just the human form he had before. His eyes still heavy with sleep still not used to the luxury of such activities.

The bed Sebastian woke up was not one from the manor. He blinked carefully still feeling the the rush of blood in his veins. He turned to his side seeing the sleeping redhead by him.

Grell was now his own. The hard bite permanently marked the back of her neck. He lifted the blankets seeing the torn skin from his claws along her thighs and legs.

He got up slowly seeing the cut along his wrist. The exchanging of blood was the most important part of their mating. Unlike his previous taste for her blood, this was meant as a permanent entanglement of their souls. He lick his wound making it disappear.

A soft coo could be heard amongst the silence. In the nursery, Venita grabbed the bars of her crib lifting herself to stand. She babbled looking around the room.

Sebastian walked carefully closing the door behind him. She reached out her tiny arm wanting him to pick her up. He chuckled taking her in his arms. The bright colour of his illuminated eyes showing her affectionate care.

She giggled making small babbles. She turned to him having her own eyes glow slightly brighter. "Pa...papa..." She giggled again leaning onto his shoulder.

His daughter's first word to him. Caressing her hair, he felt the same way he did holding an infant William. This was something he really did miss. "That's right love...Papa."

Adorlee stayed sound asleep facing away from him. A warm hand on his back caught his attention. Grell stood by him pressing her head into his other shoulder. "I think you'll do great at this parenting gig. They could be daddy's girls."

She stroked their daughter's cheek kissing his shoulder. The feeling of fright and loneliness seemed to be so distant from this loving moment now.

Sebastian handed Venita to her picking up the sleeping child. The tiny redhead grunted feeling her body being removed from her comfortable bedding. She buried her head in his arm not wanting to get anymore sunlight.

"Hehehe~"

Undertaker stood at the doorway staring at them all. A happy little family they made. "I see my lack of sleep was with reason. You two must be so happy together." He moved closer petting the top of the girls' heads.

"Thank you. I hope that we have something better than what my last mate had." Sebastian looking at Grell seeing the weakness of her legs holding her up.

Undertaker followed his gaze moving closer to him. "Should I be considered about her health?" he whispered to him. Grell glancing at the two as she rocked her daughter.

"No. We mated so, it is normally violent and forceful." He looked down meeting the young child's eyes looking up at him. "What's wrong my dear?"

Adorlee cooed loudly almost making a complaint. Her eyes glowing the faint red staring at him. He chuckled kissing the top of her head. "You're so cute."

Undertaker laughed loudly pinching her cheeks. "I can tell this one is going to be Daddy's little girl." He glanced over seeing Venita trying to chew on her mother's hair. "That one for sure is a Mummy's girl."

He brushed the tiny hairs on her head looking at her. If he had kept his distance, this wouldn't have happened. The tiny babe reached out touching his face making small bubbles with her saliva. "What's wrong love?"

She hiccuped having a bit of vomit spill onto his suit. He sighed pulling out a handkerchief cleaning her up. "Honestly." He kissed her head looking back at her mother. "Is she the quiet one?"

Grell tapped on Venita's nose making giggle. "Yes actually and, do be careful. Adorlee has a more sensitive stomach than her sister. The cake might have been too much for her." She moved closer bouncing the baby on her hip.

Undertaker scooped up the girls from them holding them tightly. "Please enjoy your time together. I have to get my girls dressed for the day. Go on and have a good time together." He smiled walking to the bathroom.

Grell sighed holding out her hand. "Why don't we take his advice and go for a walk darling...but first...you should help me get dressed into something to keep me warm."

He helped into a simple red dress with a matching cloak. Having the winter at the heels of the month only made them lucky to have such a cozy place. He took her waist walking with her down a trail.

He kept her close feeling the warmth of the new bound surrounded them. His fingers crawled down to her hip looking around at the countryside.

Scotland was a beautiful place. The changing of the season really make the place seem more obvious with the passage of time.

"Sebastian? Why did you bring me out here? I thought we were going to just walk by the house?"

He stopped their walking keeping his hands firmly on her. "I want you to be certain that you will be a good mate for me Grell." He leaned down kissing her brow.

She held still having her body rippling with a warmth she felt from his kiss. "It's a little too late for that darling. Sebastian... I want us to be a real couple with shared responsibility of our girls...maybe a wedding too..."

"A wedding of a Demon and a Reaper? Do you really think it'll be acceptable?"

She giggled circling her arms around his neck. "Do you really think I care? We've had sex on more than a couple of occasions. We have two beautiful girls together Sebastian. I think we gave up on approval a long time ago."

He chuckled planting a drawn out kiss on her lips. "I guess you could say mating with you didn't help us either?" He held her closer to him thinking of the past. Who would've know that the same annoying redhead would become his mate?

"What about the little brat you're caring for? Won't he get in the way of our little family?"

He paused thinking of what the future could hold for the young Earl. "I will consume him soon. Even if he dies at an older age, that means nothing to us."

"It'll mean something to your children. Don't you want to be here to watch them grow up? They won't stay infants forever."

Their pressed their foreheads together holding each other amongst the windy fields. He stared at her feeling the tension. If he left, he might only visit once every few months. Maybe, once every year. He wanted to see them grow and learn from him too.

"I'll make sure to visit as often as I can. I promise I'll be back permanently when I take care of him." He lifted her chin kissing her. He felt the tug of his shadows calling him back to the Manor. "I must leave."

She frowned holding onto him tightly. "Do you have to? We hardly got any time together." She pouted seeing the the curling of darkness around his coat.

He moved away from her holding her face in his hands. He leaned over to her cheek letting his lips caress her ear. "You're pregnant again." With that, he disappeared leaving her alone.

She sighed walking towards the home. "I know you can hear me still. You can't keep planting your seed and leave me to deal with everything else." She enter the home having to tell the news to the others.


	14. Trying For Years To Flee

A small yawn came from a bundle of blankets as the girl woke up. The ten year-old stretched yanking the sheets off her body stepping onto the cold wooden floor.

She groaned reaching over for her spectacles placing the half-moon frames on her face. Her green eyes scanned over at the mirrored bed with the same blankets in a bundle. She made her bed making sure it properly fixed.

She got to the edge of the bundle shoveling the blankets aside. "Adorlee get up. You know Grandpa hates it when we're late for breakfast." She found her sister seeing the pool of red locks.

"Leave me alone...go wake up Ursus..." She flipped the blankets back on her snuggling a small doll made by her mother. A simple doll with a mop of black hair and red eyes.

Venita sighed walking across the hall to her brother's room. He was already up making his bed; perfectly as always. He turned his head looking up at her. "Morning Nita."

"Good morning Ursus. I see I won't have trouble getting you up today." She smiled ruffling his messy black hair. Her green eyes meeting the upset red ones.

"Stop." He moved away fixing his hair. "You always ruin it..." He groaned grabbing his glasses off the night stand. "Did Lee wake up yet?"

"No." she said with a sigh. "She's still cranky from getting into trouble yesterday." She put her arm around him looking across the hall to her door. "You wake her up. She likes you."

He moved to their room seeing the mess of a bed with blankets. "Lee... Lee... please get up." He got on the bed shaking the bundle back and forth. "Adorlee!"

She flipped the blankets staring at him with a small glow to her eyes. "I'm up okay..." She groaned getting up pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"No bickering children."

The turned around seeing their mother standing beind their older sister. "Your grandfather already started making pancakes and it would be nice if you would all set the table."

Venita and Ursus ran downstairs passed her leaving Adorlee with her doll in hand." Adorlee...you need to help too. You know, it means a lot to your grandad." She kissed the top of her head looking down at the doll.

"Is father going to come visit soon?" She looked up at her mother pressing the doll tightly to her chest. "Do you think he'll come visit this year?"

"Darling..."

She pulled her into a hug rubbing her back. "I can't promise what I don't know. Your father will show up when the time comes. Until then, keep that beautiful chin up."

Adorlee hugged her tightly keeping a tight grip on her doll. She eventually let go kissing her mother's cheek. "I gotta make sure the don't start without us." She ran passed her leaving Grell with the doll in her hands.

She groaned looking at it. "You did say you would try to visit...I didn't think it'd take this long..." She made her daughter's bed putting the doll onto the pillow.

Undertaker stood in the kitchen making the small piles of pancakes. Raspberry jam in between the layers with powdered sugar on top. He took the plates to the table.

The children finished fixing the table setting up the cream and sugar next to the tea pot and butter tray. They took their normal places as their mother came into the room.

"There we go." Undertaker placed the last of the plates on the table. He smiled putting his hair back into a ponytail. He was used to pulling back his hair during meals, with it being a rule Grell had set in place.

Grell took her seat kissing his cheek. "Thank you for breakfast. I'm sorry that I stayed asleep for so long." She gave a small smile pouring the children their tea.

"Anything for my grandchildren and their lovely mother." Undertaker smiled holding out his own cup for her to fill. "I figured you needed a day off from cooking this morning. Plus, I had a few good helpers."

Ursus finished chewing his first bite looking at the older man. "Speaking of helping..." he began. "Can I help you at your shop today Grandpa?"

"Oh no. You have to help clean the house today young man and go with me and your sisters to the market." Grell stared at Undertaker making sure he knew better.

"Your mother's right my dear boy. I think perhaps later you can come with me on a job. You might even take over for me." He smiled wrinkling his nose seeing Grell's face go pale.

"When you're older...who knows." She didn't want to disagree with him just yet. He adored the man who was there for them. She wanted her children to be happy.

"Are you going to get us those little muffins from the bakery?" asked Adorlee getting excited. "I love their their hazelnut biscuits too." She giggled taking a huge bit of her food.

"There is a possibility I might. I do expect this house clean and everyone dressed nicely before we leave." Grell paused before taking another bite. "We could be expecting your brother to stop by today."

Venita smiled into her cup of tea. "I love it when William comes over. Do you think I could become a reaper, Mummy?" Her voice soft but full of excitement.

"I think you would all be good reapers dear. My only thing would be Adorlee and Ursus have different eye colour. They need to match mine and your Grandfather's." she said not really wanting them to go up to the reaper realm.

"I think I should be able to help with that...if they want to go to the academy." Undertaker chuckled looking down at the children. "Maybe Ursus could work in forensics or maybe something medical. Venita would make a great higher-up. As for Adorlee, I think she's make a great superior in collections like you my dear."

"I don't want to go to the academy. It looks like it would be boring." sassed Adorlee taking a bite.

"Don't use that tone young lady. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Her siblings stayed quiet not wanting to get involved. Grell sighed caressing her daughter's face. "I just want you to be happy my love. If not being up there does, than so be it." She pinched her cheek lovingly.

They soon finished up their breakfast taking their dishes to wash up. She had them all dress in the clothes they used for cleaning, making up the girls hair into buns. They grabbed their feather dusters, brooms, and dustpans beginning with their rooms and making their way down to the first floor.

A couple of hours soon passed as the house was nearly completely finished. The children were getting ready to collect all the dust and take it outside, when a portal appeared in the middle of the living room. William stepped out fixing his glasses with his usual unfazed glance.

Venita giggled hugging around his middle. "William! You really were coming!" He fell a bit back patting her shoulder. "Hello Venita. It looks like you've all been busy."

Ursus approach him holding the broom tightly in his hands. "Hello Will. Mum said you were coming. Should I go get her?"

"That would be lovely. How have you all been?" He smiled seeing the small redhead coming from the kitchen. "It seems like your mother has put you all to work."

Adorlee came out with her hands behind her back. "Mum said there's a chance we might go to the academy when we get older...do we have to go?"

"I already said they didn't have to, if they didn't want to." She came down the staircase holding a feather duster in her hand. She patted Adorlee's head moving towards him. "It's good to see you Will."

"It's always a pleasure Grell." He sat down on the couch holding out some papers for her. "These are the paperwork stating you died at the hands of a demon."

She went over them giving a nod. She looked at the children making a silent statement for them to leave the room. "It looks credible. Who's the one you found my body?"

He waited for them to be gone before answering. "It's said that Rousseau from the French dispatch, found your glasses in a riverbank a along with blood and hair."

"Thank you William. It took a while to heal the wound on the back of my head. As long as they believe it to be true." She handed him back the file. "I'm glad it's over."

"You can feel a bit less stressed." William watched around for the children. "Did they say they wanted to become full-fledged reapers?"

"Venita wants be follow in your footsteps. Ursus wants to be like his grandfather. It's Adorlee I'm worried about. She said she wants to be more demon like." Grell laced her fingers under her chin.

"Are you that worried about it? She's been the wild child since she could talk. No one to really blame but yourself. You were the rebellious one, well, still are."

She sighed crossing her arms. "That's not funny Will. I do think you're right thought. Venita's more like yourself, Adorlee is more like me with the devilish side of her father, and Ursus is a combination of us all coated with politeness."

"You mated with a demon, what did you expect? Isn't it a good thing they have their own lives to look forward to?" he chuckled tucking the file under his arm. "You've done a fantastic job of raising those children. You can't control what they want in life."

He stood up checking his watch. "I am unfortunately, short on time. We made Ronald senior after your 'disappearance'. I have to sign off the final reports to allow that name plate to go on your door."

She giggled fixing her replacement glasses she had in the wake of what happened to the original pair." Glad to hear Ronnie is moving up in the world. Before you know it, he'll have an underling of his own. "

The children came up hugging onto him tightly. The dusk, staining his clothes from their cleaning more. "Do you really have to go so soon?" asked Venita squeezing him the hardest.

"I have to. Be good and when you're older, I will pull some strings to have you join the academy." He petted their heads opening up a portal. "That goes for all you. Take care."

They watched him leaving turning to their mother. She smiled clearing her throat. "Alright. Let's get dressed to head to the market place. Wear the new clothes I got you but first, baths."

Adorlee stood by the tub testing the warmth of the water. "What do you think father's really like? We have a photograph and the dolls Mum made."

Venita sighed placing the clothes for them on the rack for towels. "I think he's everything she says he's like. A strong gentleman that can be someone's worst nightmare. I know you want to see him... I do too."

Adorlee groaned letting the tube fill up. She stripped down helping her sister do the same. "I feel like there's more to him than she's telling us. Like, how they met? Grandad says, reapers and demons aren't supposed to be together. How did they meet?"

"Grandad also said that she liked living on the wild side. She hated being told what to do. Why do you think she faked her death up there? For us." She moved towards the tub dipping her toes in. "It's too hot!"

"Oh relax. It's not that bad." Adorlee got in letting the warmth wash over her. "Come on in. It's so good after all that cleaning." She giggled letting her hair float around her.

Venita slowly allowed herself to sink into the water. She groaned seeing the dark pink tint to her skin. "It's still too hot. You always get to pick the water temperature."

"Warm water makes you clean." She grabbed the shampoo making her sister turn around. "So you think humans get the luxury of shampoo and conditioner?"

"I doubt it. Mum says they use soap for everything. She's lucky our uncles spoil us." Venita help still letting the good feeling of her sister's nails massaging into her scalp.

They quickly bathed not wanting to take up too much time. The dried off placing on their undergarments and petticoats. Venita wore a dark blue dress while her sister wore a green one.

Grell smiled clapping her hands together. "Look at you two! You looks so pretty!" She kissed their foreheads pullng them into their room. "Let's get your hair done. How do you want it today my darlings?"

Venita sat in front of her mother looking into the mirror. "I think the braided bun you do, would look good Mummy..." She looked up at the reflection, meeting the acidic eyes that matched her own.

Adorlee sat on her bed holding the doll back in her arms. "Where's Ursus? Is he taking a bath?"

"Yes dear. He's taking one in my bathroom with your Grandfather. Once they're done and dressed, we'll walk your Grandfather to his shop. After that, we'll be going to the market."

Grell worked on the braids and then the bun, making sure it was tight and centered. "There we go. What about you Adorlee? Do you want pigtails again?"

Venita moved aside letting her sister take her place. The smaller redhead stared at her reflection thinking of what to have done. "Maybe...okay. I want pigtails. Can they be braided too?"

"Of course my love." She began dividing the hair in half making sure it was even. Venita sat on her bed taking the book of demon knowledge from her nightstand drawer. Grell noticed the book, staring at it intensely. "Where did you get that book?"

"I found it on the bookshelf in the living room. Grandad said it would be just the thing to start reading up on." Venita turned the page from where she left off.

Grell chewed her lip. She hated when the old man made decisions on the children without her knowledge or consent. "Fine. Please just, ask me first? That book is a bit too much for you at your age."

Venita nodded going over the pubescent nature of young crow demons. "Mum, are we going to have to deal with puberty?" She kept her eyes on the page describing permanent fangs and powers coming in.

"Of course you will. Every living thing does! I was terribly annoying at that age. I doubt you three would be anything less." Grell smiled finishing the first braid. "I just hope, that you can learn from everything I can give you."

The girls remained silent letting her finished up the second braid. They knew it was difficult for her to be there for them as they knew they were a handful. Venita closed her book jumping off the bed. She hugged her mother tightly, pulling her close.

"What's wrong my love?" She pulled them into a hug kissing their heads. "You know I'm going to love all three of you for as long as I live? I'd do everything again to make sure I would have you."

Adorlee caved hugging back. "We know. We heard you and Will talking...you're not going back to the reaper realm, are you?"

"No, sweetie, I'm not. I can't. Demons and reapers can't be together, let alone make children together. What I did was considered forbidden. I honestly don't care about it either." She hugged them tighter kissing their cheeks. "I have what I've always wanted."

"Perfect darlings like us...and Ursus." chirped Adorlee. "I know it must be hard to match with us but, we're amazing." Venita rolled her eyes hearing her sister talk.

Grell let them go to get herself ready. Ursus came into their room wearing his own dark chocolate outfit. He frowned sitting on the chair for the vanity. "How long do we have to wait? "

"Until Mum and Grandad are ready." replied Venita going back to her book. "Be grateful that we're ready. If we weren't, it would take much longer."

Adorlee played with her doll, combing it's hair with her fingers. "It's not too late you know. We'll make it to his shop and get to the bakery before they run out of the chocolate pastries."

"Is that all you think about? Eating?"

A clearing of someone's throat caused them all to turn their heads. Their grandfather smiled keeping his eyes on all three of them. He tapped his long nails along the wall moving towards the three. "Are you three really that hungry after a long day of cleaning?"

The girls gave a small nod as allowed growl came from the stomach of the tiny redhead. All she could do was giggle looking up at her grandfather. "I know you always make the best breakfasts. I just can't help but want a little more after all that work."

The tiny brunette shook her head going back to her book. She turn the page as you continue to read about her impending situation in adolescence. "Mum already said that we were going to go ahead and get something when we got into town. You just have to learn to be patient."

Undertaker patted their heads giving them each a kiss on top of their heads. "All of you need to learn to be patient. You'll be adults before you know it, and can make your own decisions."

Adorlee looked up at him as he sat next to her. He stared at the doll wrapping his arm around her. "Do you miss being a reaper Gramps?"

"Sometimes. I miss seeing how people would live their lives and make the same mistakes over and over. I don't miss the paperwork. Your mother would agree with that one. I miss the people I worked with too..."

He moved his attention to the small chain hanging from his clothes."We all want to do things for those we love. Even sacrifice all we've known to make it happen." He tucked it away hugging her tightly. "Don't forget to make yourself happy first. That goes for you both too."

Grell came into the room slipping on a set of gloves. "Let's get going. It'll be noon by the time we get to the shop. We can't keep your clients waiting dear Undertaker." They left together having Ursus and Venita holding Undertaker's. Adorlee holding onto her mother's.

The shop having the same eerie atmosphere looming over with a set of people waiting outside. Undertaker gave them all a peck on the cheek leaving him to do his work. Ursus looked up at his mother, hoping for a word to allow him to go with his grandfather. Alas, she didn't.

She had all three children hold hands walking through the streets to the market. They made their way to the pastry shop as promised, having the children run inside passed her.

A stout woman with a bun tight enough to pull her skin back glared at the children before turning to Grell. "Can't you keep those brats under control? I have yet to see them get educated."

"Nice to see you too, you old bird. My children are just excited to pick out something nice for themselves." Grell moved passed her letting them line up to hound the worker up front. "They deserve a little something once a week."

"I still don't see how they're so uneducated. No manners."

"My children are home schooled with the skills of young lords and ladies. It helps when you're raised in that environment."

"You're telling me that Undertaker could afford to send a tramp like you to school? The father of your children couldn't stay for them or you."

She laughed with a deep, sarcastic tone. "That's a good one. He's working in England to support us. Once he's done, he'll be home to help with us. As for your husband, he died stone cold, frozen dead from your heart."

She moved passed her picking out a pain au chocolat and biscuits, along with the children's things. She paid thanking the young man for his service before bumping the old woman on the way out.

Ursus moved to his mother's side holding her hand. "Why does she hate us so much?"

"She's an old bird who thinks I should've married and sent you to school. Even though I made it clear that, your father is working and did not run off or die."

The girls held onto each other's hands walking along side her. "I think she's a nasty old tart with no problem picking on children. "

" Language, Adorlee. "

" Sorry Mum. "

They walked through market picking out the vegetables and fruits they wanted from the stands. Grell paid for what they wanted planning ahead for whatever she could use for dinner.

They next made their way to butcher's. The three moved behind their mother trying to skip and play tag with each other. The loud laughs making Grell's heart swell.

She enter the shop going over the shop. The young man behind the counter smiled brightly seeing her. "Hello Mrs. Michaelis. I was hoping to see you today. Anything special I can get you?"

Venita moved in front of her mother crossing her arms. "We'll take a hen, and some sausage. That's all."

He forced his smile to continue looking at Grell. "A little straightforward, yeah?"

"Sorry. Venita likes to make sure her father's the only one for me." She kissed her hair moving her aside with her siblings. "Along with that, may I have some a hen with just the meat? No bones please?"

He gave a wink grabbing the items she asked. Venita kept her eye on him letting out small huffs of distress. Grell stroked her bangs pinching her cheek.

"Mummy..."

"Thank you for thinking about me, my love but, I made sure I won your father. Do you honestly think I'd leave him after all the fighting I did to get him?"

"No..." She pouted hugging onto her arm. "You loves us too much."

Adorlee smiled nudging her siblings. "Do you wanna see something cool?" she whispered to them.

They shook their heads not wanting to get into trouble with her. Her eyes began to glow the vermillion hue making her right arm warp into the shadows. The face of a wolf appeared before the worker, scaring him half to death.

Grell grabbed her ear tugging on it. "I already warned you about using your demon powers in public."

She retracted her arm appearing normal before anyone could notice. "Sorry Mum..."

"You'll be doing the washing up alone tonight."

Ursus held his sister's hand sighing. "You should've known you'd get into trouble." he whispered softly.

The man came back, still shaken up a bit. "Here you go Mrs. Michaelis. I hope to see you soon."

"You know you will." She gave her thanks and paid taking their leave. "Was it so hard to make a small trip to get dinner without you pulling a move like that?"

"No... I think he wants to court you is all." Adorlee held her hand, burying her face into her gown. "I think he's thinking the wrong idea."

Grell stopped their walking. She bend down looking at the three. "I am not going to replace your father. I heckled that man too much for my affection. I also want you to understand, my main love is my children. Your happiness is what I always want for you."

Three hugged her tightly, squeezing as hard as they could. She wrapped her arms around them, not caring about the others around her.

"Alright, no need to try and break Mummy's neck." They released her taking hold of the groceries for her.

They walked together back home chatting about dinner plans and general things that had come up. Wanting a pet being the main subject of discussion.

Grell had yet to make up her mind about an official answer. Their Uncle Eric already offered to get them a dog or a goat for them to have. She had enough to worry about with the three of them.

As they got closer to the house, the air seemed to change. The all got on edge with Grell summoning her scythe. She placed her arm out to make sure they stood back.

She moved closer with delicate steps seeing the door to her home swing open. She held still see the piercing eyes watching from her home.

"You're beyond late daring."

"Not too late I hope."

The demon descended the steps in clothes that fit the Earl he had finished serving. They children approached with plenty of caution.

"Darling..."

Grell made her scythe disappear jumping into his arms. They locked lips kissing passionately. Their hands roaming each others bodies. Desperately wanting to confirm the reality of it all.

"Mum!" cried out Venita in disgust. Adorlee covered her eyes groaning while Ursus turned his eyes to the floor.

The two separated holding onto each others waist. Grell moved away reaching out for them. "Look who's here?"

The children moved closer when Adorlee ran passed her siblings. She stood in front of her father with her tiny hands curled into fists. Her eyes illuminating with her anger she had built up the years he had been gone.

"Why haven't you visited us?!"

He got closer kneeling before her. "I'm sorry. I explained to your mother I'd be back once I was done with everything I needed to. I said I wanted to visit if I could. I'm here now aren't I?"

She dropped her act tackling him hard. She hugged onto him tightly, squeezing him hard. "Father..." She sniffled rubbing her cheek on his.

Venita moved closer staring at them. She did look like a miniature William with her eyes and pose. He opened his other arm letting her hug him too.

Ursus grabbed hold of his mother's hand watching them. He leaned onto her arm squeezing it. "Is he really staying?"

"Of course. He damn well better. I think we dealt with enough time without him, don't you?"

Sebastian moved towards his son looking down at him. "So, you must be Ursus. I'm glad to finally meet you." He reached out his hand to him.

Ursus reached out shaking his hand while still clinging to his mother. "It's nice to meet you too."

"He's shy around new people." She stroked his hair letting him go. "How about you and your sisters bring the bags inside and we'll all talk over tea?"

He moved passed them carrying some of the bags into the home. Venita and Adorlee grabbed the other bags following their brother.

Grell stared at Sebastian raising her eyebrow. "Almost a decade later you come back? I'm a lucky lady. "

He moved closer putting his arms around her waist. "Would it be easier on your heart if I said I'm sorry?"

"Maybe..." She held his face in her hands kissing him again. "I could use a good meal a certain someone could do with a bit of help."

He chuckled kissing her jaw to her neck. "How about I make supper and have dessert tonight? Along with a second helping of dessert?" He paused his kisses lowering his hands to her hips.

"My hero~"

"Not just that. I could make my return worth the wait...maybe with your lack of movement afterwards?"

"Are you planning on a fourth child?"

"I won't say."

He picked her up bridal style moving towards the door. "Let's make sure I make my homecoming is perfect. It'll make sure you never want me to leave."

She held onto him pressing her lips to his cheek. "I never want you to. I want us to make sure you stay for us."

They made their way into the house shutting the door behind them. The children waiting for them. Hungry to ask about their father about the last decade and everything he was.


End file.
